Circle you, Circle me, Circle who?
by The fuzziest Panda
Summary: Used to be Itachi has a Sister! What happens when Itachi finds his sister after several long years of being seperated? Well nothing good that's for sure.deidaraxOC Full summary is inside. Sorry for the long wait!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I edited this a little...not much...but a little. Changed her name though...I just wasn't feeling it.**

**Summary: It's been quite a long time since Syra last saw her family. Now in the hands of a grubby slave master named Anar she wishes she could escape. But, it doesn't help that she isn't exactly right in the head. With a mental ilness and being an albino Uchiha that can't control fire like her brothers where can she go? Especially when a child's play song that had been wisted into morbid words echos through her mind all the time. Itachi hasn't seen his sister in such a long time, but what happens when he get sowrd of where the 'phycopath little girl' was? Well...read to find out!**

**Circle you, circle me, circle who?**

"Tsuki...when will we get out of here?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon."

"Don't worry guys, we'll get sold soon..."

Voices echoed throughout a damp cell in the house of an old man by the name of Anar. The cell was cold and smelled of death and decay. An annoying little stream of water dripped down one wall, invisible to the normal human eye. The voices carried on talking to each other in the darkness until a clanging could be heard from above. Suddenly a door opened and light streamed into the gloomy cells, illuminating rusted bars that kept people in captivity. A shriek was heard, then rustling and clanking as the inhabitant of one particular cell tried to get away from the light, their shackles dragging behind them.

A large figure walked down the isle towards this cell. He was a tall man, with a large and unshaven chin. His eyes were sunken deep into his head and when he gave the occupant of the cell a sick smile black holes showed where teeth used to be. In one hand was a ring of keys which he flicked through with large fingers. In the other hand was a coiled rope, covered in tar with pieces of glass sticking out at the end. It looked like a snake ready to strike.

Finally the man found the right key and stuck it into the key hole of the cage-like-bars. When he opened them they clanged loudly against the wall. He reached over to a lamp and light it quickly. A soft but some what cold light shone into the cell. It cast deathly shadows against the walls. "Come on out you little psychopath. I know your in here." he said in a voice that was rough and ragged, but held a tone of sweet poison.

Chains rattled in a corner and the man quickly swept the light over to illuminate the shadows. The form of a slumped over figure reached his eyes and he smirked. Voices suddenly reached his ears and he grimaced, this one always was the trouble-maker.

"Tsuki, I'm scared..."

"I know Bubbly...but we can get through this. We made it through last time didn't we?"

Then non-legible words floated up to him and he scowled. The man tucked the keys in his pocket and then grabbed the tarred rope. He held it by its handle and let it unravel itself. It was about 7 feet long and it looked menacing. When the tip of it brushed the floor the voices stopped.

"Now, you are going to come over her like a good little girl and get what's coming for ya." His voice traveled to the shadow and it visibly cringed. He growled when it didn't make a move out of the position it was in."fine then, more pain for you." He stated. He brought the hand that held the long whip over his head and brought it down with force. A large crack was heard, making all the other inhabitants of the cells wince and flinch in pain as the whip broke the sound barrier on the young girl. Her screams echoed through the hallway, sending shivers up and down every one of the other occupants spines.

Again, and again, and again the whip cracked against the young shadows body, tearing at her flesh on her face, and arms. Then it stopped abruptly. The man holding the whip smirked, he had finally won. The person in the corner of the cell was getting up, more like stumbling up. She swayed slightly as she let go of the wall, then she stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young girl, no older then 17. She had a very slim figure, and all she wore was a ripped up stained white dress. Long rips ran up and down the arms and tares along her torso showed that all of her ribs were showing. She had very pale, almost translucent skin, also adorned with tares in the flesh. Her snow white hair covered her eyes, hiding the color. If maybe she could've washed it, it would've been beautiful. Now though, it was blood matted, though still in it's normal fashion with the chicken tail fathered look in the back, and two small beads holding two large, dirty feathers with blood read tip.

"So, you finally decided to come out of hiding?" The man jeered at her, she made no movements. He spat at her feet then smirked. "Come on girl, it's time for you to work." He walked up to her, grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the cell. The chains dragging behind her sounded like bones clanking together. She lifted her head up slightly, the light reflecting on her eyes. They were a deep blood-red with three little comas-like marks circling around her pupils. Adding to the noise of the chains behind as the man tied her to a poll that still had blood caked on it from it's last victim, was the sound of her dog collar around her neck with spikes digging into her neck, and a silver chain adorned with a red and white fan clanking together.

The rest of that night, the whip was brought down repeatedly on the young slaves back. She hoped and prayed, that maybe soon her older brother would come find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! It's been what...a year? Yeah...well...funny story. I had no inspiration at first then when I had some I was typing and my computer crashed. So I lost all of my Work! I was able to get this story back but I didn't remember my old inspiration so i had writer's block again, then my inspiration came back! Please don't kill me...I really wouldn't want that. Now that I do have inspiration though, hopefully these chapters will come faster! And for the readers of Feathers and FIreworks, Not a good mix. I am sorry that I had to delete it. I lost that story too and when I read it again I saw that I could do so much better. I don't know if I ever will do more with it and completly re do it...but for now it is gone. I'm so sorry for the inconvienence...but I hope you like this new chapter! I don't own anything except hopefully the plot!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

6 Years ago

It was a bright and sunny day in the village of Konoha. Small children ran around in the streets and dodged through the adults legs as they played tag in front of the stores, their parents watching from benches or from inside the shops as they ran their errands. Shinobi where scattered about, it was a lazy day for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A young girl, about eleven ran through the streets smiling behind her as two boys chased her. She had snow white hair that was pulled into a braid that twisted around her head, beads where woven throughout the braided hair and two feathers with red tips where dangling and flew out behind her as she ran.

"You can't catch me!" she called out in a young childish voice.

"Oh yes we can!" came a voice from behind. She turned her head to stick out her tongue at the two boys. Both had black hair while one was noticeably older then the other. Both where wearing black shirts while the older had a headband around his head with the symbol of their village on it. The younger was following behind the elder by a few feet but surprisingly able to keep up with his two older siblings.

"Come on Syra! Slow down!" The younger shouted as he tore his way through the crowds of people, trying to keep up with his sister and brother,

"No can do Saskue! You have to catch me like the rules say!" The young girl, Syra shouted behind her as she took a sharp turn into the Uchiha compound.

"Ah, Good morning Syra, Itachi and Saskue." an older woman called out to them as they each passed by respectively.

"Good Morning Mrs. Ohren!" the three children called as they passed the old woman. Mrs. Ohren smiled as she watched the three run past her, blowing up dust slightly as well as her dress which fluttered around her legs. She laughed at the children's antics.

Itachi growled playfully at his sister, this game of tag had gone on long enough. He put on a final burst of speed and tackled the younger girl right in front of their house where their mother was sweeping the porch. He laughed as she made a small 'eep' noise when she fell to the ground. Sasuke, unable to stop his running collided with the two who where still on the dirt and just added to the dog pile. It was quite for a moment before the three siblings burst into fits of laughter. Their mother smiled at them as she watched.

"There you three are. Come on in, it's time for lunch." she called as she held in her fit of giggles.

"Alright Mother!" Syra called after the older woman as she somehow was able to untangle her from the pile of limbs which where her brothers. Itachi was next up and Sasuke last. Syra smiled. "That was so much fun!" she said while giggling and skipping into the house. Sasuke laughed in his innocent little boy voice as he pulled his older brothers arm to get him into the house.

"Come on Itachi!" he shouted as he practically dragged the older in.

"I'm coming." he said as he pulled his arm from the little boy's grasp as made his way into the house.

Their father was already eating while Syra was waiting for her mother to bring her food. The two boys sat down as well and waited. When their mother put the food in front of them Sasuke and Syra instantly dug in, muttering a muffled 'Thank you mom.' Itachi started eating much more slowly as he conversed with his father about the going on's in the village while Mikoto smiled and started to eat as well, every once in a while scolding Syra and Sasuke about eating so fast.

It was a perfect day. To bad it had to end.

~*~Break~*~

Syra yawned while placing a hand next to her face to wipe away the moisture that collected in her eyes. As she walked into the kitchen she thought she heard a whispering, turned around, but saw noone. The eleven year old padded into the kitchen where her mother and father where sitting. Sasuke had left earlier that day to work on his fire jutsus while Itachi just disappeared.

"Good morning mother, father." she said politely as she gave a small bow before collapsing net to her father. The whispering started back up and she turned her head to look, no one.

Fugaku read the paper that he was holding in his hands, not even bothering to look at his daughter.

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep?" Mikoto asked the girl as she sat down across from her.

"Good. I had funny dreams though. There was a little girl like me with big brown eyes, and a strange girl with curly hair...OH! And there was a girl with funny eyes shaped like this." Syra pulled her eyes at the corner to slant them slightly to show her point. "And she had funny hair to!" the girl said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

The older woman smiled as she listened to her daughter go on about the different people in her dream, describing them in only the way an eleven year old could. Fugaku just listened silently, not showing that he was even interested in her story. He only ever seemed interested in what Itachi could do.

"That sounds like quite a dream honey." Mikoto said while standing up to do the house work. "Why don't you go do your chores then find some of your friends to play with. Sasuke is training and Itachi is with his own friends. You probably wont see them until later tonight." the mother said while placing some dishes in the cabinets.

Syra nodded and quickly jumped up to go water the garden and sweep the porch as much as she could. "Bye Mother, Father!" she called out as she gave another little bow and ran outside where she grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. The weak little eleven year old tried to pick up the now heavy bucket, sloshing some of the contents onto the soil. She picked it up by the handle, using both of her hands to try and carry it. She struggled slightly as she sidestepped over to the bowl that she was to fill. Finally making it, she dumped the liquid into the bowl which started to disperse down pipes and into the soil around the plants roots. Syra smiled as she watched the greens stalks practically glow in the morning sunlight.

"Good morning mister carrot. How are you today?" she asked as she grabbed some fertilizers and sprinkled them on the vegetable area. It was her garden, and surprisingly she was able to keep it alive and thriving. A great feat for a little girl not even in her teens yet.

A hand suddenly touched Syra's shoulder and she spun around, startled by whoever had touched her. She figured it was just one of her friends or maybe it was Itachi? But when she turned around, there was no one behind her.

"Wha...?" she asked looking around for the person who had touched her. At least, she was sure someone had touched her. You don't just feel someone's hand on your shoulder...do you?

"_Syra..._." came a strangled sounding whisper from somewhere. Syra made a frightened squeak before running into the house, leaving the bucket by her garden.

The girl quickly grabbed the large broom, ignoring her mother and the faint whispering she heard again. It was like rushing water in her ears. She ran out onto the porch and started the clumsily sweep the worn out wood. When she was done she put the broom away and ran into the kitchen to find her mother still there and preparing dinner.

"Can I go out and play with Miki and Misu?" she asked her mother.

"Go ahead dear." Mikoto said smiling as she looked at her daughter who let out an excited squeak and ran out to find her two best friends.

The white haired child found her two friends in the field that the children always played in. Miki and Misu where twins and where a year older then Syra. Miki had her long brown hair pulled into a little bun on the top of her head while Misu had his short brown hair tied in a little ponytail at the base of his neck. The twins where born to two regular citizens of Konoha so they didn't have to worry about going to the academy. I a year, Syra was going to stop attending regular school with her two friends and join in the Academy to become a shinobi.

"Miki! Misu!" Syra called out when she recognized her two friends playing with a bunch of other children of all ages. They where in a circle with a young boy in the middle with his eyes closed. The children where all singing a song as they skipped around the boy, holding hands.

The twins broke out of the circle and ran to their friend.

"Syra. Where have you been?" Miki asked after she tackled the younger girl to the ground.

"I had to do chores." Syra said smiling as she was pulled up by Misu.

"Well come on, Len just got Rimi back into the circle!" Misu said as he darted back to the group of kids. Syra and Miki quickly ran after him and joined in the circle.

The new girl in the center, Rimi, closed her eyes and the children in the circle started to skip around her.

"Circle you, Circle you, circle you, circle you, who stands behind you now?" the children all chanted, at the last line they stopped. Syra wasn't listening to who Rimi thought was behind her. Bt she did notice when Rimi was wrong and had to leave the circle. No, Syra was listening to the voice in her head. They where singing a song like the one they just chanted but it was different.

"_Circle you circle you, just so you can't escape now, circle you circle you. Who is standing behind you now. Circle you circle you, around these meager brats, circle you, circle you, child you just lost the game._" the voice whispered in her ear as they skipped around again, a young boy with blue hair was in the center now. Kren, was his name, she thought as she whispered the chant. Misu and Mimi where chanting loudly next to her, the lyrics in her head wouldn't stop playing they just kept getting louder and louder. The group stopped and Kren spoke a name, he was right, but as he moved back into the circle the voice in her head all started to talk at once.

"_Syra, get out of the circle, you are safe with us."_

"_Syra come and play with us."_

"_Syra.._."

"_Syra..._"

The young Uchiha didn't know what was happening. Why where these voices in her head? A hand touched her shoulder, then her neck. She screamed and turned, no one. Just like the garden.

The children all stopped chanting and playing their game when Syra screamed. Her black eyes where wide and wild as she turned her head around, trying to find who was touching her and speaking to her.

"Stop it! Stop scaring me! Please! Go away!" She shouted, the children all watched her with frightened eyes as she sunk to the ground. Tears falling from her eyes. Misu and Miki tried to calm her down but she would have none of it.

"Go get her mother!" Misu called to the group behind them. Kren nodded and quickly ran to the Uchiha compound to find Mikoto.

The new chant to the game was still echoing in her head as well as the voices. Her eyes where wide as she listened to the voices, shaking her head she tried to keep them at bay. Hands suddenly tried to lift her up and she screamed, thrashing out with her hands and nails.

"Mrs. Uchiha! Are you alright?" On of the children asked as Mikoto tried to pick her daughter up. When she touched Syra the girl started the flail around hitting the older woman with her nails.

"I'm fine." She was obviously scared about this. What was wrong with her daughter? Mikoto picked Syra up who had instantly gone completely rigid and unmoving. Her eyes where wide and glassy as she was held in her mothers gentle arms.

Mikoto looked down at the white haired girl before running Back to their house to get Fugaku. She shouted for him once she was right outside the house. When he got outside and saw his wife with his daughter who not responding to anything he quickly ran to her side.

"What happened?" he asked as he took his daughter from Mikoto's arms.

"I don't know. When I got there she was in hysterics." She cried. Tears where in the woman's eyes, her daughter had something wrong with her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Let's get her to the hospital." The man said while looking down at Syra, tears where running down her face as she was concentrating on something else. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. She was his only daughter after all. She may not show talent in fire jutsus but she did show great talent in duplicating herself and using plant life in her jutsus. The husband and wife tore off through the compound towards the hospital in the heart of the village.

~*~Break~*~

When the two got to the hospital the doctors immediately took her in. The two Uchiha's where sitting outside their daughter's room, waiting to know what had happened. When the doctors came out of the room that held the young white haired girl they had a strange look on their faces. All of them except one left. The one doctor left came towards Mikoto and Fugaku.

"How is she? What happened to her?" Mikoto asked while standing up, Fugaku following shortly after.

"Your daughter is just fine, but a little worse for ware...can you come with me to my office. I would feel better telling you what happened there." The doctor said in a monotonous voice.

The Uchihas nodded and followed the doctor but not before looking into their daughter's hospital room to see her sleeping on one of the beds. Fugaku put an arm around his wife's shoulders and led her down the hallway after the doctor. When they got into his office he motioned for the couple to sit down across from where he sat. The doctor sighed before opening the file that was in his hands and glanced at it for a second. He then passed it to Fugaku who looked down at the words. He wasn't a mdecial nin so he didn't understand many of the words printed.

"May I ask, has your daughter been acting off at all for a while. Hallucinations perhaps?" the doctor asked while looking at the two

"No, unless she hasn't been telling us." Mikoto said frowning slightly.

"I don't know how to tell ou two this..." the doctor said sighing. Mikoto was instantly worried while Fugaku just stared at the man in the white cloths.

"Just tell us already." Fugaku growled dangerously at the man.

The doctor sighed as he took the file back and studied it for a second. "All the test point to one thing. Your daughter has developed a mental disease. Your families background doesn't give me aany way to know where it came from...but all the symptoms tell me that Syra has developed Schizophrenia." The doctor spoke, as soon as those words where out of his mouth the Uchiha's went stiff.

"W...what?" Mikoto asked, not sure she had heard correctly. Her daughter couldn't have...it was impossible! Fugaku just sat there, staring at the doctor as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"This is her prescription I would recommend to give her to hopefully help with the symptoms. You can take her back home when she wakes up." He said while handing the mother the paper. She stared at it, her hands where shaking. "I am sorry for all of this, and I wish I could help more but Schizophrenia has no cure." he said while standing. Fugaku pulled his wife up before nodding at the doctor and left without another word. His daughter...she had developed schizophrenia? How did that happen? He didn't say anything as he led his wife to the nurses station and gave them the paper with the prescription on it. The nurse took it and smiled at the two.

"This prescription will be delivered to the patients room when it is filled. That should be in about an hour." She said while nodding at them.

Fugaku just snarled and led his wife back to Syra's room. When they walked in the girl was staring at the wall, her black eyes where glazed like when they had brought her in.

"Syra, dear, are you alright?" Mikoto asked, her voice shaking slightly.

The eleven year old looked up, her eyes instantly became clear and she smiled at her parents. "Mother, Father...where are Itachi and Sasuke?" she tilted her head to the side slightly, giving them an adorable pout.

"You'll see them when we get home. We have to get your medicine to make you feel better." Mikoto said smiling. She was still shaken by the news, but who wouldn't be.

It was about an hour later that the doctors let Syra go home. She was skipping down the streets with her parents behind her, Fugaku carried the medicine for his little girl.

Syra was humming the chant to the game she was playing earlier that day. When she suddenly started talking. The two adults looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes before listening to their daughters conversation with herself.

"Oh come on Tsuki you should sing with me."

"..."

"No those words aren't nice Kaito."

"..."

"Fine, be that way." she became quite after that. Her parents where stunned. They had heard of schizophrenia before. One person had as many as 26 other personalities do to this, but did they have names as well?

When they got home they three found that Sasuke and Itachi where already home. Itachi looked at his sister worried, he had heard Miki and Misu talking to each other a few hours ago. Sasuke was oblivious to everything, he wouldn't understand.

"Itachi!" Syra shouted as she jumped him, she was suddenly crying, her black eyes where empty as she subbed into Itachi's shoulder. "Make Sen stop talking to me Itachi. She is mean." Syra called out when her face suddenly brightened. "Itachi I played a game today! It was so much fun!" Itachi was confused by all of this and looked up at his parents who where watching the girl with equal confusion.

~*~Break~*~

Present Time:

The young slave girl sighed as she looked outside the filthy window. The sun was bright and it reminded her of that day all those years ago. Syra was much older now, and since she was taken by Master Anar she had gotten pulled even more into her mind to talk to the voices that she had been with for six years.

She sighed again as she grabbed a bucket of water and walked out to the garden, her now stronger arms could carry two in both hands. She dumped the buckets into a bowl where the water drained into the soil to help the small plants growing. She let her eyes travel up to the blue skies. A flock of white birds flew overhead of her and she smiled. She wished she could fly, if just for a day. Then maybe she could leave and find her brother.

"Freak! Get back in here and clean the kitchen! I'm having company over tonight!" Came Master Anar's voice as she turned to look behind her. Grumbling to herself she picked up the buckets and put them back where she got them.

"_Syra, your safe with us."_

"_Syra sing a song, I will make you happy_."

The albino Uchiha smiled as she listened to the voices. Over the years of being in the cellar of Master Anar's cellar she had grown more and more fond of the voices with no faces. They comforted her and told her that one day she may just find Itachi again. While walking back through the disgusting house she whispered the lyrics to a song that she once sang while playing as a child but with a few twists in it.

_"Circle you circle you, just so you can't escape now, circle you circle you. Who is standing behind you now. Circle you circle you, around these meager brats, circle you, circle you, child you just lost the game._" She sung to herself as she imagined what her brother's where doing.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. If you didn't recognize some of the names and the lyrics then I shall tell you! I got my new inspiration from vocaloid! (which I do not own no matter how much I wish I did...) the rest of the way through this story there may be slight references to vocaloid songs...hope you don't mind. Once again, sorry for the wait...and constructive Criticism is appreciated if it will help my story get better.**

**~Panda is out, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola people! See? Told you I would be on a roll for a bit^^ So, new chapter. Very exciting no? Yeah...are you even reading? robably not...you just want to get to the story don't you? Fine...leave me here all by my lonesome self. I'll just talk to the voices in my head...**

**Syra: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (except myself...^^)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Itachi Uchiha was not one to like slave trade. Nor did he ever want to meet a slave trader or slave. They where disgusting in how they treated their slaves and how the slaves acted. So, how, in all of the deities in the world, had the oldest Uchiha child find himself having to meet the closest slave trader with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki and the annoying 19 year old Deidara?

Itachi let out a low grunt as he left Leader's quarters with Kisame next to him. Deidara was behind the two with a smirk on his face.

"So it looks like we're gonna be working together _un_." the 19 year old said smirking as he looked at his rival and the one person he absolutely loathed. When he got no reply from them he huffed and walked off to find Sasori.

Kisame rolled his eyes once the blonde left. "Who is this man we are to be seeing again?" the blue man asked. Itachi just simply handed him a paper with the man's advertisement on it. Kisame took it in his large hands and started to read. "Anar huh? Damn why do we need a slave again?" Kisame asked once he finished reading the paper and handed it back to Itachi.

"Apparently Leader thinks that we don't have enough time to go do things on our own." Itachi said in a monotonous voice. He was against the idea, but who was to go against Leader? The two walked through the hallways of the Akatsuki headquarters in silence, not coming across anyone else. It was quiet, not like that bothered any of the occupants of the cave- like hideout.

"Well, I guess I'm off. What time are we heading out to go to this...Anar man?" Kisame asked as Itachi was about to head into his room. The Uchiha stopped in the threshold of his door.

"Tomorrow at dawn. Tell Deidara the same thing. If he is late at all, we are leaving him." Itachi said before closing the door in Kisame's face.

The blue man sighed before walking down the hall way to go find Deidara.

~*~Break~*~

Itachi looked around the room as he made his way to the bed, stripping off his black cloak. He threw it onto a chair before sitting on the small twin sized bed. It was a small room. Big enough to house one person comfortably but still small. There where no windows in the rock walls, the only way to get through the door he just came in. A small closet was in the corner as well as a desk. All the rooms where exactly the same, some of the occupants may have put a little of their own flair on the walls, but Itachi didn't want anything to blemish the grey walls.

The man sighed silently as he sat back on his bed, resting his back against the cool wall. He pulled his left leg up to his body and draped his arm over the knee, then let his other leg hang off the bed. He let his head fall against the wall and closed his eyes. It was times like this he just liked to think. The topics varied on what he wanted to think about. From his first days here at the Akatsuki, to the times back at Konoha.

Today was a day to think about Konoha, when he was years younger. He was almost tempted to smile, almost. But, that would shatter everything he had worked on after killing his clan. He clenched his fist at that thought. He then let his mind wander to his family before the Massacre. He thought back to his mother and father, his mother being the one he thought more fondly of. His father, well, he'd rather let that be. Then, he thought of his two younger siblings. He had seen Sasuke at the Massacre, but Syra...he hadn't seen her in years. She had disappeared before it all happened. Itachi was thankful for that. If she had witnessed something like that she probably would have gone even more crazy then she already was.

He vaguely wondered what had happened to her. About a month before the Uchiha clan Massacre Syra just didn't come home. He remembered how worried his family was, the exception being their father. After the doctors had told the family about her disease he had lost almost all interest in her. Sure he acted concerned at first, but as the days went on and the girl got worse (everything always got worse before it got better), he had just ignored her.

Itachi sighed as he thought about his sister. After the news she always clung to the older. She was always talking about the voices in her head and the words they would sing to her at night or while she was playing a game. But, after taking her medicine enough she stopped talking about them and was able to go back to her normal life. Then, she just disappeared. Itachi opened his eyes and stared at the wall, one of the only times his Sharingan wasn't activated. Onyx bore into the grey, practically burning a hole in it.

Itachi closed his eyes once more before deciding it was time to rest before heading out tomorrow. He shifted his position so that he was now laying on his back on the bed, now staring at the ceiling. The Uchiha fell asleep with thoughts of his brother and sister swirling in his head.

~*~ Break~*~

Syra groaned as she lifted the dirty couch for another one of the slaves to clean. As she held the couch up she was having a conversation with the boy who was sweeping under the couch.

"Where did you say you where from again?" She asked once he motioned for the couch to be able to be put down. She let the furniture down gently before the duo moved onto the rest of the living room. Master Anar had left for the day, leaving all the cleaning for the slaves. There was a bunch of scheduled visits all week and they started that day. The sound of clanking dishes echoed down the hall of the rather large house as some tried to clean the kitchen. Dust was billowing out of the hallway that connected the living room with the gathering room as a few little kids tried to make the gray walls look presentable. How Anar let the house get this nasty was beyond her.

"It's just a little village in the sand. Not very big but it was a lot of fun to be there." the boy said smiling. He had tanned skin, with very dark hair. His eyes where brown with a gold ring outside the iris. He was a few years younger then Syra, but he was taller.

"Really? I've always wanted to go to the sand." Syra said while sighing. She then looked around the living room, brushing her still bloodied hair out of her eyes. The two of them made a pretty good team. The room was now presentable. Sure it could be a lot cleaner, but it was kind of hard to do that when you only had a few hours to make it look as good as it did. In one corner there was a grand piano that was probably never played, the black varnish was chipping on it and the leather on the bench was eaten away by moths. Syra didn't even know that moths ate leather. All around the room was pictures that the two had dusted to show the design. They where once vibrant with life like colors but where now dull due to all the times the master of the house just let the dust sit on them.

"The sand is pretty fun, but I've always wanted to go to the mist. It would be a nice change." the boy said sighing as he brushed something off of one of the tables.

"True, I know what you mean." She said while inspecting the floor for any dust or dirt. When she found nothing she shook her head. "I guess I have to leave you now. I have to tend to the garden." the albino said, turning to the boy,

"Alright, good luck with the men coming, maybe you will get sold." he said smiling.

"Eh, I doubt it." Syra said shrugging before heading outside to the garden.

"_Don't doubt anything until it happens, Syra_." one of the voices in her head spoke up above all the rest.

"Oh just be quiet. You don't know what your talking about Kaito." Syra said rolling her eyes.

This was one of the main reasons no one ever wanted to buy her. She was always talking to 'herself'. But she knew better, there where people in her head and they spoke to her. Most of them where nice...except Sen. She was mean. This thought made Syra frown as she stood above her garden. It wasn't nearly as nice as the one back at the Uchiha compound. Thinking of this, she wondered if her family kept her garden alive. Just the thought of the large plants growing could make her whistle in happiness, that was if whistling didn't get her in trouble. Rolling her eyes again the girl bent down in the dirt to start and pull up some of the vegetables, other slaves where already in the field getting some corn and other plants. Her filthy white dress just getting more dirty on the knees. One good thing about people coming to buy slaves, all of the 'merchandise' was able to get clean that day. That thought made her smile. A 'new' dress, and clean hair was just what she needed.

"_Syra, why don't you play like you used to?_" came a sad but childish voice in the back of her mind.

"Because, I'm busy all the time now." she spoke out loud. A crack of a whip was heard suddenly and Syra flinched as she felt the tarred tip bite into her delicate flesh that was already scarred.

"Why gave you permission to speak?" a gruff voice sounded behind her. She didn't answer for fear of getting tied to the pole again. It was bad enough she would have to wear that stupid collar around her neck when the costumers came.

"Well, Slave?" Master Anar barked at her.

"I'm sorry master Anar, it wont happen again..." she said she flinched again as the whip was brought down on her back. Why was master home so early anyway?

"Yeah, it better not." He growled before heading inside. Once he was a few feet away Syra turned to look at his back. He was just as disgusting as the house. Filthy, unshaven, and almost always drunk. How she came to be in the hands of this man...she would never know. Standing up Syra picked up the few vegetables that she was able to harvest and brought them into the kitchen where a few other slave girls where cleaning. They barley looked up as she put them in the sink, as soon as the last of the carrots fell from her hands a young girl, about five years old, came up and started to clean the dirt off of them.

"_Poor little thing. She is so young_." A motherly voice sounded in her head. Then a gentle hand touched her shoulder and she sighed.

"Tsuki, you should know by now that many young children come through the cell doors every month." she said while shaking her head.

"Alright slaves. You have ten minutes to make yourself decent for the costumers tonight. Get on it!" Master Anar's voice echoed through the house. Instantly everyone scrambled out side to the river. Syra was no exception. She quickly bolted from the kitchen with all the others and made her way to the river. It was just out back so master Anar always kept an eye on them from his window, a gun in hand. If anyone tried to escape they would get a bullet right through their head. She had witnessed that once before, a young man who was new tried to escape and Anar had shot him right in front of everyone. This caused Syra to retreat into her mind for more then a week and caused several beatings.

They all stripped once they got to the bank and slipped into the freezing water. Sra shivered, took out the ornaments in her hair, then dived under to get her hair wet. There was only a little bar of soap that was passed around between all the slaves so when it came to Syra it was almost not existent. She lathered up her hands and ran the suds through her coarse hair. It used to be soft, but once she got here and had to use a bar of soap instead of shampoo it became brittle and harsh looking.

She was able to scrub the grim off of her body without any soap and quickly dipped under the water to get the suds out of her hair. By the time she was done it had been five minutes. The albino girl got out of the river and followed the rest of the slaves into the house, naked, so they could get their new cloths until the next time they had to look decent. The boy in front of her was handed a pair of trousers and a button up white shirt that would be brown and red by the end of the week from dirt and blood. She was handed another dress that was button up with an apron. Making her way into the parlor she put the dress on and fixed her hair. She wove the beads into the strands then fixed the feathers into the dripping strands. Soon, all the slaves that Anar owned where standing in the parlor, freezing cold and shivering, but clean.

Syra recognized the boy that she worked with to clean the living room a few heads down. She sighed as she heard the heavy boot falls of Anar as he came down the stairs.

"_You should steal one of his chakram and kill him with that._" a cruel voice sounded in her head.

Syra didn't answer the voice that was named Sen for fear of getting tied to the pole and missing her chance of getting away from this place. Anar walked by all the slaves and looked them up and down, he held a box in his hand that had the collars that had spikes on them. Of course, the spikes faced the neck not the outside of the neck. He checked each slave before giving approval and placed the spikes around each of their neck, and locking them all with a key. Syra felt the familiar sharp edges get pushed into the old holes that had just scabbed over, now they where busted open again and bleeding slightly.

"_Syra your safe with us..."_

"_Syra sing a song_"

"_Syra everything is going to be fine_."

"_Syra..._"

"_Syra..._"

"_Syra..._"

Syra tried to ignore the voices but they kept getting louder. Anar was talking but she wasn't listening. She closed her eyes and tried to block the faceless voices out in the dark behind her eyelids but couldn't. She started to twitch slightly when suddenly they where gone. Not even a second after they stopped the sound of flesh striking flesh sounded through the room, making all occupants flinch. Syra stumbled backwards, her eyes now wide with fright and the Sharingan activated. Anar snarled as he stared at her, towering above the Uchiha.

"Now that you ALL are listening. You will have visitors all throughout the week, and I suspect that you will all behave yourself or else I will tie you up to the pole for a week without any food or water." He snarled, the places where some of his teeth where missing showed clear as day as he smirked. Syra straightened up as she felt a hand on her check, but no one was there. She bowed her head to dislodge the hand, it was gone for a second before it was there again.

"_Syra..._" the motherly voice of the one named Tsuki said softly.

Syra didn't answer as the slaves stood there waiting for the visitors to come in. Anar had left a while ago, leaving all of them alone in the parlor. The hand was now on her shoulder and she ignored it, then the feeling just disappeared. That was when the bell rang, notifying that someone was here. Syra stiffened just as all the others did, then bowed their heads in routine. The costumers where not to see the slaves faces unless they wanted too. Syra shook a little bit before a song sounded in her head making her calm slightly. It was the old play song that triggered her spiral into schizophrenia, but, as the years went on without her medicine the song kept growing until it was as long as a normal song. And as the years went on, more songs where added to the 'play list' sung in her head. She listened to it as the foot steps drew closer.

Syra let out a small sigh as the footsteps passed her and went on down the line. A gruff voice spoke several heads down.

"I will take this one." Just by the way his voice sounded he sounded rich.

"Excellent choice. He is a very hard worker." she heard Anar"s voice as he negotiated a price with the man. Then they where gone.

"Finally, I though they would never leave." her voice spoke but it wasn't her who consciously spoke. Syra's eyes widened as he stared at the ground.

"What did you say you little phsyco?" Anar asked through grit teeth.

"I...I didn't say anything...master..." Syra whimpered. Her hair was suddenly grabbed and her head was ripped up to come face to face with the man. His breath stank of old whiskey and stale alcohol as is ghosted over her face. She had no choice but to stare into his beady sunk in eyes. She felt her eyes start to burn slightly as things started to get clearer around her from the activation of her Sharingan. She had yet to master how to activate it on her own will, only when she was scared or threatened.

Anar smirked at the once ninja and laughed. He pulled on her hair more, making the girl cry out on pain. "You're coming with me." he growled as he dragged her out of the line. Syra looked back behind her for a split second to see all the slaves faces looking at her sadly. Anar made a noise that was a cross between a grunt and growl and threw her down a flight of stairs into the basement where all the cells where.

The man grabbed Syra by her wrist and pulled her through the rows of cells before stopping at a small circular area. In the middle was the pole, caked with blood of past victims. The large slave trader laughed as he dragged her to the pole and chained her to it, the metal sounded like death in her ears. Syra whimpered as Anar decided to try something new. Around where she was chained to the poll he wrapped a vine with thorns around the appendage, digging the sharp points deep into her skin making her cry out.

"A week down here will straighten you out you little schizo." Anar growled at her as he walked out of the vicinity.

Syra sobbed silently, her stomach groaned for food even though it knew it wouldn't get any. "This is all your fault." she whispered to herself.

"Well, it's your fault for getting caught by this bastard in the beginning." her voice echoed but wasn't her controlling it.

"Shut up Sen. I just want to get out of here, but you always make things worse!" she cried out. A gentle hand touched her cheek and she looked up even though she knew no one was going to be there.

"Everything will be alright Syra...it'll be fine." her voice whispered again.

Syra didn't answer, just rested her head on her bloody hands, making the thorns dig into her forehead and her wrists a little deeper. She let out a heavy sigh as she waited for the week to end.

~*~Break~*~

Itachi kept a emotionless face as Kisame, Deidara and himself made their way through the forest into the town where they where to get a slave. He was half hoping that the explosion happy boy would be late, but he wasn't. He was right on time.

The three S-ranked criminals jumped from tree to tree, their black cloaks billowed as the wind rushed past them. Itachi was busy thinking about what Leader had said before he had left.

"_Itachi, there is one particular slave I want. You'll know her when you see her. Anar is a crafty man, don't let him fool you_." Pain had said as he smirked. Itachi just growled as the group came into an area where the trees where thinning out. Itachi halted as did Kisame and Deidara.

"What are we doing now?" Deidara asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Idiot, we have to disguise ourselves so we don't get caught." Kisame said gruffly. He had half a mind to smack the blonde upside the head, but he didn't want to.

So, after that little epiphany, the trio walked into the clearing where a house sat on top of a hill. It was dusk outside already so the three hurried up the slope in their disguises as rich lords. Deidara looked behind them and to the side to see a river rushing by. White rapids could be seen even in the darkening light that was fading fast.

They soon made it to the front door of the house which was ornately decorated. Kisame observed the carvings as Itachi rang the bell. Deidara's eyes snapped to the door as did the others when there was a loud bellowing and shouts from inside. They couldn't hear what was being shouted since it was muffled, but they didn't have to much time to dwell on it since the door opened a few seconds later.

Itachi raised an eyebrow into his dark brown hair of his disguise when the man answered the door. He was filthy looking, but what was to expect from a slave trader. Deidara smirked when he saw the man and crossed his arms over his chest again. Kisame just watched him with deadly eyes.

The man looked at the group warily for a second. "Are you a costumer?" he asked. His voice was scratchy and when he spoke the three could smell the alcohol on his breath it was so strong.

"Yes, we are here to purchase one of your slaves." Itachi spoke in a calm and collected voice. "You must be Anar Gamu?" He asked while looking the man up and down with amber eyes.

"Yes sir, that I am. Well come on in, it is late and all of our finest slaves are lined up here in the parlor." Anar said smirking as he led them into the house. Kisame followed Itachi closely while Deidara took this time to look around the house. It looked like it had just been cleaned. It was almost grey inside and the carpet that decorated the floors where musty smelling. The windows had a layer of scum on them that probably let in little light during the day. The S-ranked criminal had the urge to gag at how the house looked. He was so focused on looking at his surroundings that he almost ran in Kisame when they stopped. The shark-like man growled at him before turning back to why they had stopped. Deidara stepped around him and felt an even stronger urge to gag.

Lined up down the walls where slaves. Men, Women, children, even some elderly people. Deidara's eyes widened as he looked at each of them. There was no shortage to where each of them came from. Each different then the other. Some had tan skin and some pale. Some of them even had chakra, the Missing Nin could feel it radiating off of some of them, which suggested that they used to be ninjas.

Kisame stared at all the bowed heads, it was terrible. He could smell the fear wafting off of them, and it stunk. He could tell they just cleaned up but they where already filthy. Once white cloths where already turning brown and red.

Itachi felt a wave of disgust hit him as he walked down the row of slaves, the sound of Deidara's and Kisame's footsteps following close behind. This wasn't humane. He may have been a S-ranked criminal for killing his clan, but even he had to feel anger towards this man for treating these humans like this. Treating them like _animals_. None of the slaves had shoes on their feet, showing many scratches and cuts that looked like they stung since they where ringed with red. Some of the cloths they wore where ripped and the white wasn't white anymore. More like a grey-ish if the garments hadn't already been stained with dirt and blood.

Itachi frowned as he looked behind him to see Kisame and Deidara had equal looks of disgust on their faces. Soon they reached the end of the line of slaves and he couldn't find a single inkling about what Pain was talking about.

"Have you found any that you like?" Anar asked as he came up to them. He had a bottle of something in his hand and he took a big swig of it.

Itachi shook his head. "They don't look very healthy do they?" He asked kisame who shook his head.

"What have you done to them?" Kisame asked with a bitter edge in it.

"Well, I have to keep them in line some how. So, if they misbehave then they either get a short crack of the whip or a few days on the pole. I have one girl on the pole now for being disobedient. Unfortunately, it seems that she is on the pole almost every other week. One of these days I'm thinking I'm just gonna terminate her." Anar said gruffly as he looked at one of the slaves, a young boy with bright orange hair and pale skin, After he said that all the slaves stiffened. Itachi, Kisame, and Diedara took notice of this and frowned.

The Uchiha walked over to one of the slaves, a boy with tanned skin and stood there. The longer he stood there the more the boy seemed to shake. Itachi just shook his head and looked at Anar.

"Who is this girl you have 'on the pole'" He asked, curious.

Anar looked at him startled before scowling and taking another swig out of his bottle. "You don't want to see her. She's a horrible slave. Never does as she's told." He said shaking his head.

"Who says you get to tell us who we do or don't want to see?" Deidara growled as he glared at the man. Kisame watched him with black eyes glaring into the slave masters dull ones.

Master Anar grumbled before sighing. "Fine, I'll show you but you wont want her." the man stumbled through the parlor and motioned for the trio to follow.

Itachi looked one last time at the boy he was standing in front of before following, Deidara and Kisame behind him.

"Do you really think that this girl is as bad as he says she is?" Kisame asked Itachi as they followed Anar several feet behind so they could converse.

"How am I supposed to know?" Itachi growled as Anar led them down a flight of stairs.

"Those poor kids, even we don't torture children that bad." Deidara sighed as he stepped on one of the stairs and it creaked.

They fell silent again and soon made it down to the cellar. Kisame looked around at all the cells that surrounded them. Each one had a torch outside the door with chains inside. The ground was dirty and he could've sworn he just saw a rat. The stench was awful and he had to wrinkle his nose up since his senses where stronger then the others.

Deidara looked around the darkness when he suddenly felt the presence of chakra. He frowned and looked up at Kisame who looked confused as well then looked at Itachi who had gone stiff.

Itachi followed Anar in silence when he suddenly felt a familiar chakra. _No way...it can't be._ He thought to himself as they got closer to the end of the cellar.

The slave trader growled when they walked into a circular area with a pole in the middle. Attacked to the pole was a girl, her hands where bound in chains and thorns where wrapped around her writs making them bleed. Blood dripped down her neck from where the collar was and her forehead was bleeding slightly from where she rested it on her hands. Her white hair was dirty already and hung limply. Her face was hidden so they couldn't see it. She was humming a song that Itachi knew all to well. Before he could say anything the crack of a whip sounded.

"You little beast, shut up and make yourself presentable for these men who have come all this way down here just to see how horrible you behave!" this was punctuated with another break in the sound barrier against the girls back, tearing the dress even more. The white haired girl instantly fell silent and straightened as much as she could, her head bowed down, facing the dirty ground.

Kisame and Deidara's eyes where wide and horrified at how the girl looked. She was skin and bones! What shocked them the most, was when Itachi walked up to her slowly.

He couldn't believe it, was this where she had been all this time? How did she get here?

Anar watched in surprise as the costumer made his way to his most badly behaved slave and tilted her chin up to look in her eyes.

Itachi held his breath as he looked down at her face. It almost looked the same, older no doubt, but it was still her.

"Syra...?"

* * *

**A/N: So...that wasn't my best chapter...sorry about that. For me it's kind of hard to put a story into skatsuki POV though it's not really their POV...but still...you get the idea right? Sorry if you got a message that it was uploaded then couldn't fin the chapter...I put it up then deleted it right after 'cause I forgot something... Until next time, Review pretty please.^^**

**~Panda is out, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the next chapter. Don't get used to them coming out so fast though...unfortunantly. My exams are just around the corner so I''m going to be busy. I can't give you an exact day when I'll update, but I will update as soon as I can.^^**

**I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers! Every time I read your reviews you make me so happy and I just want to hug you all and give you cookies...or ramen if you prefer. You all make me feel so happy and loved, I just cant not post a new chapter as soon as I can. Here is all the people that have reviewed this story so far:**

**E.R. Burke, Nerd-With-A-Computer, xXKiraUzumakiXx, Itachilover78982, DayDreamer1236, , alexma, SweetScarlett97, Arywnn1245, and MaxRide1432 **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Syra...?" a masculine voice broke through the Syra. She frowned and locked her eyes with the other person, but didn't recognize him. She didn't know anyone with eyes that color...did she? The chakra was slightly familiar, but still...

"Do I know you?" she asked hesitantly. She watched as the man's curious eyes darkened with sorrow then suddenly lightened with understanding. He turned to two other people behind him and looked at them. Syra shifted slightly to see the others. There was a man that was very tall, so tall he almost hit the top of the ceiling. His skin was dark colored and his eyes where black. Next to him was a boy with red hair and green eyes. The left side of his face was covered by bangs which hade him look like a girl and his hair was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck. The one that was in front of her had brown hair and amber eyes, and was fairly tall, but not as tall as the dark-skinned man. All three of them where wearing rich looking cloths.

The man with the amber eyes exchanged looks with the other two before turning to master Anar.

"We'll take her." he said while jerking his thumb in her direction.

Both Syra and Anar stared at the men in shock.

"But Sir's...wouldn't you want one that obeys more? Also, she's defective. Poor girl is confused all the time and doesn't even listen to others." Anar said, trying to convince the trio to not purchase her.

"We don't want any of your other...'merchandise'. She will do just fine." the tall man said as he stepped up and looked at her. Syra felt herself shrinking under his gaze. The man with red hair nodded and looked down at her as well.

Anar huffed before growling. "Fine...I'll give you the key." he walked to the opposite wall searching for the key to the chains on her hands as well as the key for her collar. Syra stared at the men who stared right back. The tall man leaned over and whispered something in the brown-haired man's ear who shook his head in response.

Anar came back a second later with two keys, he handed one to the brown haired man who passed it off to the red head. He then quickly put it into his pocket after receiving the key to her collar. The slave master bent down and unlocked the chains around her hands and untangled the thorns before grabbing her hair and yanking her to her feet.

"That hurt you bastard!" her voice echoed around her. Syra closed her eyes getting ready for the hit.

"Why you little..." Anar raised his hand to smack the girl when the amber eyed man grabbed his hand.

"We can punish her for her acts later. Just hand her over to us now, and we will pay you." the man said, his eyes flashing red with three tomoe circling around the pupil. Anar gasped before dropping Syra whole fell to the floor. The man with red hair caught her before she could hit the ground fully. The albino looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"Are you alright _un_?" he asked softly while pulling the girl up. She nodded before turning to see Anar staring at the amber eyed man with fear.

"Just take her! Alright? No charge see? Just don't hurt me!" the man cried out as he tried to get away. The brown haired man smirked before turning towards the other two and looked at Syra who was still in the redheads arms.

"Thank you for your time. We shall be going now." he said, his voice was dark and calm, giving Syra another feeling of Deja vu. He motioned for the other two to get going before he headed back up the stairs. Syra stumbled after them, it always took a little bit to regain the feeling in her feet from being on the pole.

Once they made there was to the door some of the slaves that where passing by looked at her with wide eyes before grins spread across their faces. She smiled at them before following the three men out. Instead of following the road that led to town, however, the three men took a detour to the back of the house, towards the forest. She looked at the men, confused, but didn't ask any questions. She was too grateful being taken away from that man. As they hit the tree line she looked behind her at the house one last time before following the three men who had just become her new masters.

~*~Break~*~

When the group of four got far enough into the trees the amber eyed man stopped and looked around. He then turned towards the group and looked at his original comrades.

"Alright, we will sleep here then head back to head quarters tomorrow." a poof suddenly sounded and he changed back into his original form. Two other poofs sounded besides Syra and she turned to see that the red head no longer had red hair but blonde hair. And the tall man was no longer dark skinned but had a pale blue skin and white eyes that reminded her of a shark. She turned to the man with the amber eyes and found that she was staring into the familiar eyes of a sharingan wielder. Syra froze and looked at the man who was observing her. He had black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a black coat with red clouds on it which was common among the three. The weirdest part, she _knew _him.

"I...Ita...Itachi...?" she whispered her eyes wide.

"Syra." Itachi said softly before striding up to her and enveloping the small girl into a hug.

Deidara and Kisame exchanged confused looks before turning back to the two.

"I...I thought I'd never see you again." Syra cried softly, burying her face into Itachi's chest and crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked not expecting anything, but for once actually seeing a hand resting on her shoulder.

Itachi started to 'shush' her trying to calm his little sister down. His embrace tightened when he felt her tears wet his cloak. "Everything is alright." He whispered softly, showing a very un-Itachi like side of him. Syra pulled back and looked into his crimson eyes with her own onyx. He was finally able to get a good look at her, she was skinny way to skinny. Her hair was dirty and her dress that she was wearing was in tatters. He lifted one of his fingers up and traced her cheek bone which was bruised slightly.

A cough got both of their attention, making both snp their heads up. Kisame and Deidara where watching the two with questioning eyes.

"Would either of you like to tell us what's going on?" Kisame asked, looking between them, his large sword which had gone unnoticed by Syra before, was now on the ground in front of him as he leaned against a tree. Deidara was sitting up against a rather large rock with a lump of clay in his hands which he kneaded while watching the two.

Itachi put his cold front on and looked down at Syra who was shaking, looking at the two S-Ranked criminals. "Syra, sit down while I make a fire." he told her. The girl nodded and sat down on the ground, her back was stiff as she watched the two. A few minutes later a fire was roaring to life between the four of them. Syra reached a hand up to her neck and tugged at the collar, the spikes made her wince as they dug into her flesh. A few rivulets of blood dripped down the pale skin. Deidara watched her before reaching into his coat and standing up. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Syra stared up at him with large eyes as he held the key up and smiled.

"That looks uncomfortable _un_." he said softly as he looked into her eyes. She nodded and tilted her head to the side slightly so her could get access to the lock. He found it with in seconds. He clicked the key in place and turned it, the lock gave a click, allowing him to be able to pull the collar off. He un buckled it and slowly pulled it out of the holes it created and once it was gone he stared a the damage. The holes in her neck seeped blood slowly, the red liquid staining the neck of her once white dress.

Itachi came back and saw Deidara so close to Syra and growled. The blonde jumped up and went back to his rock. When he sat down again he watched her through the fire.

Itachi sat down next to Syra and looked at her, he gently ran a hand over the punctures wounds in her neck. "When we get back we can get those fixed." he whispered softly. She smiled at him, her black eyes filled with happiness.

"So, will either of you tell us why you know each other?" Kisame's gruff voice asked from the other side of the 'camp'.

Itachi was about to speak but Syra beat him to it. "Hi, my name is Syra Uchiha." she said smiling. She then shook her head. "No, you don't talk for me." she growled. "But pweeeeeaaaase?" she asked again. She growled ,"NO." before turning back to the group. All three of the boys where staring at her. She gave an awkward giggle before going quiet.

"What the hell?" Kisame asked before looking at Itachi who was staring at her. He then turned towards the other two.

"Syra, this is Kisame and Deidara. And this is my little sister, Syra Uchiha." Itachi explained to the two. Syra looked up at them before giggling again.

"What's wrong with her?" Deidara asked watching her with wary eyes, kneading a ball of clay between his fingers.

Itachi sighed. "She developed Schizophrenia. You know what that is don't you?" the eldest Uchiha explained. Deidara and Kisame watched the girl who was staring right back at them. Itachi turned to look at her. "What I want to know, how did you get in that man's house?" he asked as he watched every one of her movements with calculating eyes.

"Well, I was playing with Miki and Misu and I was coming home and he jumped out at me and then took me away and I ended up there. He didn't want to pay for my medicine so I got to play with Bambi and Bubbly more and Sen always got me in trouble then Kaito kept telling me that I should stop worrying and Tsuki kept going on and on and on and on..." she stopped, her eyes wide. "DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME WITH ME?" She practically shouted. She jumped up and sat on her haunches, staring across the fire. All three of the boys jumped, even though they later wouldn't admit it.

"No...not really." Kisame said while staring at her

Deidara just shook his head while Itachi stayed silent.

"Are you sure? It's really fun, I can show you how to play if you want. I just need one of those kunai I know you have..." she said looking at Itachi. He had no idea how she got to crying like she did earlier to wanting to play a game with S-ranked criminals. That's when he realized, if she had been in that man's house the whole time, she probably didn't know what happened to the clan. And she probably didn't know that Sasuke wanted him dead or that her parents where dead.

Itachi shook his head. "Maybe another day. Right now, we need to get some rest. We have a while ahead of us. We leave at dawn." He said before standing up and jumping into one of the giant trees. Syra watched him go before turning to look at Kisame and Deidara sadly. Kisame leaned against his tree, his arms crossed. Deidara was in a similar position, his arms crossed and head leaning up against the boulder her was sitting against. Syra sighed and laid down on the ground close to the fire to keep warm. She was tired, but didn't want to go to sleep. Her brother just saved her from master Anar, and now she was going home with him. She couldn't wait to see Sasuke and her parents again. She wanted to see Miki and Misu too, as well as Kren, Len and Rimi who she was playing with on that day so many years ago.

With those thoughts in mind the albino girl fell asleep, her dreams where full of Konoha and her family.

~*~Break~*~

Syra awoke the next morning before the sun was up. The fire was smoldering slightly, causing a slightly smoky scent to mingle with the dew that now covered the grass. I took her a minute to remember why she was outside and not back in her cell. Once the memories where back she shot up to look around the makeshift camp. The seventeen year old pushed herself up so she was sitting straight and took in her surroundings.

Itachi was still missing, probably still in the trees. Kisame was snoring over in his little area and Deidara had his head lolling to the side, his mouth open in a silent snore. Syra suppressed the urge to let out a little giggle when she looked at him.

She looked up at the sky and frowned, it looked like she still had a few hours until the sun peaked over the drop off of the earth. The sky was still littered in little specks of light called stars and the sky was a dark indigo color. Syra groaned as she pushed herself up off of the ground, her spine made a satisfying _crack _as she stretched_. _She looked around before wondering what it would take to become a ninja. During her stay in her cell she had practiced a little with different types of ninjutsus and genjutsus. No taijutsus though, being that she never had any room. Being the creative little bugger that she was, she even created her own genjutsus while she was attached to the pole or listening to the songs swirling around in her head.

Looking around she decided to see if she could put one of her jutsus to work to find her brother. She waled over to one of the trees and maneuvered her clumsy fingers through the hand signs she remembered Itachi using when he showed her how to do jutsus back at Konoha. She then placed her hands on the trees rough bark and let her chakra flow into it.

Opening her eyes they had turned a bit hazy as her vision zoomed through the systems of the tree. She could practically feel the energy that the tree had stored in it from the sun light. She watched as she came to a tree branch and left the system of the tree to go into some of the leaves, letting the chakra flow around her she deemed that Itachi wasn't in this tree so she looked for a place where the tree touched another. Letting the chakra flow back into the ground she traced the roots until she came to another tree and did the same thing. Syra smiled when she finally found her brother in one of the tallest trees but then frowned once she had the chakra return to her.

Walking over to the tree she had sensed Itachi in she stared up into the canopy of leaves before frowning. "How am I supposed to get up there?" she wondered allowed. She hadn't been able to learn chakra control, so she couldn't even suppress her own chakra. That would probably take a long time to learn. She didn't even know the basics of being a ninja, only what she had learned from Itachi and her father back in the compound. Heck, she wasn't even a genin! She hadn't attended the academy at all.

Syra's eyes instantly turned dark as she thought of this, leaning against the tree she was trying to figure out how to scale. How could she keep up with her brother if she wasn't a ninja.

"Practice does make perfect..." she felt her voice mumble to herself.

"Yeah, and I suppose you know how to be a ninja?" she bit back with an edge.

The voice that had taken control on her didn't answer making her sigh. She rubbed at her neck with her hand, feeling the newly scabbed over holes breaks and start to leak again. The Uchiha looked up before a vicious grin spread across her face.

"I really want to play a game." She said while looking at the bodies by the fire who where starting to stir. Not even a few seconds later Itachi jumped down from the tree branches and looked at her.

"Your jutsu was good, but you should learn how to control your chakra while using it. I could feel the energy from a mile away." he said smirking at her before turning to Kisame who was starting to get up lazily. Deidara cracked his back before standing up as well.

Syra's grin turned into a beaming smile at the compliment. At least she did something right while in Anar's cellar.

"Alright, let's get going. Syra, do you think you can keep up with us?" Itachi asked while turning to her. His voice was once again emotionless.

She looked at him before putting on a thoughtful face. "When we get to this place, can we play a game? I really want to play a game." she said while rolling from the balls of her feet to the heel. It was easy to do since she was still barefoot.

Itachi sighed before looking at Deidara and Kisame's face which where both questioning. "Fine, you can play a game when we get to HQ. But that's only if Leader decides to treat you as our equal. Considering you are still a slave..." he said darkly. He didn't like thinking of his little sister like that.

The evil grin was on her face again. "Then let's go!" she was paretically bouncing waiting for them to hurry up. Kisame put the fire out the rest of the way while Deidara destroyed every trace of them.

Itachi was the first to jumped into the trees, Kisame and Deidara where next. Syra watched them leave for a second before taking off on the ground. She couldn't jump into the trees, but she could hold her own while running, even if she was slightly out of shape.

She growled when she saw that they where still very far ahead.

"_You can totally beat them!_" She heard Sen's voice echo in her head. "_Think of it like a game._"

Those words instantly made her perk up and will herself to go faster.

_Faster, faster, faster, can't lose to a bunch of boys. Don't want to loose..._ she thought to herself as she tore through the bushes, jumping over protruding roots, logs and even a fallen tree. She felt her feet gain new energy and with a new burst of speed she was right under them. She giggled at the feeling and looked up. The boys where jumping branch to branch as they pulled out ahead of her. Her giggle turned into a growl as she tried to surpass them.

Deidara looked down, feeling someone's chakra and just stared.

_How the hell did she catch up so fast if she barley has any ninja training?_ He thought with wide eyes as she raced them from below.

"It's almost as if she thinks it was a game." Kisame mumbled from in front of him. Deidara looked up to see the blue skinned man looking down at the white haired girl as well.

Itachi sighed, "She probably _does_ think it's a game." his voice was carried behind him to reach Kisame and Deidara. This made the other two look up at him and soon where neck and neck with him.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked while glancing down at the girl who had just jumped over a huge root.

"It's just her signature." Itachi said shaking his head before growing silent. Kisame and Deidara looked at each other before falling back into their original formation.

~*~Break~*~

It was almost dark when the group got back to the Head Quarters. Syra was panting and pretty much collapsed on the ground when they stopped. Deidara was still surprised that she had made it the whole way without slowing down. A few times she had started to lag behind but then almost instantly she caught up. The blonde walked over to the panting girl and helped her up. She giggled when she grabbed his arms and grinned.

"I'll beat you next time.~" she added a slight singing note at the end. Deidara just smirked at her before pulling her over to Kisame and Itachi.

"I'll hold you to that _un_." he said smirking. No matter how weird she was, he was starting to warm up to her.

"Itachi, where are we?" she asked, turning her attention from Deidara to Itachi.

The older man didn't answer as he walked up to the hidden 'door' and opened it. He then started to walk in, Kisame followed. The large gaping hole in the rocks wall put Syra into a whirl. She instantly started to back up. Deidara looked at her, frowning.

"What's wrong _un_?" he asked while watching her mischievous eyes turn into fear.

"Your going to lock me in the cellar again aren't you? Your going to leave me down there with the rats...it's just a big cellar." she said while staring into the opening.

Deidara gave a small smile. "I'll tell you what. You go in with me, and I wont let you get locked in the cellar again _un_. Okay?" he asked while holding out a hand.

Syra stared at it for a minute the voices in her head where swirling all different opinions.

"_Syra, listen to him_."

"_Don't go syra..._"

"_He can't be trusted_."

"_He's been so kind to you..._"

She finally gave into the voices and took his hand, managing a sort of weak smile. He grinned at her before leading her into the darkness of the Akatsuki lair, the large door closing once they stepped within the threshold.

* * *

**A/N: So...yeah. Not the best chapter so far. I'm sorry it's kind of random in parts, but that's just showing that she may be living with Schizophrenia but it is taking a toll on her. I promise, the games tie into later chapters and everything too.^^ I hope you enjoyed it, and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter. ~^.^~**

**~Panda is out, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I was re-reading that last chapter...and I am sorry You had to read it. T_T I can't believe I didn't catch how many mistakes where in it. I promise I will go back and edi it sooner or later...probably later. . You know...I would REALLY like it if you reviewed this story. YOu don't know how happy reviews make me. I want to know that there is SOMEONE reading this story. I mean...I know many people are. I can see it on my traffic repots :D (thank you very much for reading) but I want to know how you like it.^^ So,these are the readers who reviewed me last, and I hope you do the same! Thank you so very much to:**

**SnakeyLobve, Arywnn1245, MaxRide1432, GEMfaerie**

* * *

Chapter 5:

The shadows seemed alive in the dark hallways of the Akatsuki Head Quarters. Syra had abandoned Deidara's hand when she felt something strange on the palm, but then instantly clung to his arm. He led the young girl through the hallways, it was almost worse than master Anar's cellar, she knew she would leave sooner or later there. Here, she wasn't so sure. Her grip tightened and Deidara winced.

"Damn, you have one strong grip _un._" he remarked, his voice echoing down the corridor they where walking in, if you could even call it a corridor. He glanced down at her and saw that she was still slightly nervous. "Hey, don't worry un. Leader will like you I think..." his voice trailed off when they stopped. Syra looked up at him with big black eyes, seeing that he was no longer looking at her. Turning she looked at the door they stopped in front of. Itachi and Kisame where there already and waiting for the two. When Itachi saw her with Diedara he growled but let it be once he saw it was her gripping onto the blonde.

Kisame coughed before knocking on the door. Syra started to tremble and Deidara looked down at her. Sighing her put a hand on her shoulder to lead her into the room which had just opened. For a second, Syra lost all of her previous fears. While walking into the room with the three she took a good long look around.

In the middle of the room was a long table that looked like it was used to meetings. Chairs where set up around the table and almost all of them where filled. There was a man with a orange mas on his face that was swirled, it gave her the impression of a lolly-pop. She wanted to poke it really bad. Next to him was a man that looked like a giant Venus-fly trap. Half of his face what white while the other half was black. Across from the man with the swirly face was another man. He looked tall, almost as tall as Kisame. His face was covered in a black mask and he wore a white hood over his head. His eyes gave the young girl the creeps, they where a bright green with red sclera. They freaked her out especially since they where looking at her. Next to him was yet another man with silver hair that was slicked back. His eyes where a purplish color and on his back was a huge triple bladed scythe. Around his neck was a pendent with the symbol of Jashin on it. This made her shake even more since he was smirking at her, Deidara felt this and gripped her shoulder tighter. At the foot of the table, closet to the door was a man with red hair and a fairly normal face. He was probably the less creepy out of all of the people at the table so far. At the head of the table was two figures. One was female, she supported blue hair with a paper flower blooming out of the strands. Next to her was a orange haired man. Many piercings adorned his face and he looked at her with impassive eyes that also glowed with a hint of malice in them. All of the group wore cloaks like the men next to her. The orange haired mans mouth suddenly twisted into a smirk.

"I see you recognized her, Itachi." he spoke. His voice gave Syra the creeps but she tried not to show it.

"It was fairly easy with that information you gave me before we left." Itachi spoke, his voice dark, it sounded nothing like the brother she once knew. Syra let out a soft whimper, the first sound out of her since she walked into the room. The man turned his eyes to her, as did every other eye in the room if they weren't on her before.

"What is your name?" he asked, his voice had turned calm as if to not scare her. Syra was about to speak when the voices in her head started to rise up again.

"_Don't you dare tell him_."

"_He can't be trusted!_"

"_He's going to put you in the cellar again just like Anar_."

"_Just look at him, he's creepy_."

Syra was quiet for too long, trying o shush the voices. The man was starting to get impatient.

"What is your name?" he ground out, his voice was hard and starting to get agitated. The woman put a hand on his arm.

"Look, your scaring her." she said softly while pointing to Syra.

Syra shook her head, "My name is Syra...sir..." she whispered, her voice was surprisingly level for how much pain her head was supplying her.

"_What the hell? Why don't you listen to us anymore?_"

"_Now he can control you! You know that people can control others with their names right?_"

"_You foolish girl._.."

Syra didn't want to hear those personalities, she'd rather listen to the ones like Tsuki or Bambi...but she couldn't. They weren't speaking.

The man nodded, "And your last name...?" he asked while staring at her from down the table.

"...Uchiha..." she said softly. This sent a whisper along the table.

"What the fuck? Another one. This will be good." came the voice of the silver haired man.

"Shut up Hidan." He shot to the loud silver haired man. He quickly started to grumble to himself while slinking into his seat, the green eyed man next to him was laughing.

The man that Syra had deemed the leader looked at her. "Syra, welcome to the Akatsuki. This is Konan," the blue-haired girl, "Hidan," the silver haired man with the Jashin pendent around his neck, "Kakuzu," the man with the green eyes, "Sasori," the normal looking one, "Tobi," the lolly-pop mask, "Zetsu," the Venus fly trap, "and I am Pain. The leader." he said while watching her. "You already know Itachi, Kisame and Deidara. Now...before I decide to treat you as an equal, I want to see how you fight." while saying this he stood up from his seat. Konan stood up next to him and watched the girl. Syra instantly got nervous when he said this.

"Sir...Master...I haven't had any training, at all. Before I could get any I was taken away by my last master..." she said softly. All eyes where on her again.

"That wont be a problem. If you are an Uchiha, you should be able to fight well no matter how much training you have had." he said while walking around the table. He stopped in front of her and lifted up her chin so she was looking into his eyes. He then glanced towards Itachi who had gone stiff and nodded. "Come, let's go." he said before sweeping out of the room. The other members followed their Leader to the training room, each giving a glance to the girl.

Konan looked at the girl with impassive eyes, "After this I'll give you some new cloths." she said before following the others. Kisame shrugged and left as well. Itachi took Syra's shoulder and steered her out the room, Deidara following after.

"Itachi...I can't fight..." she whispered softly, her eyes where wide. Itachi just shook his head.

"Just let whatever comes to you come to you." He said before letting go of her shoulder and leading her through another door.

This room was ten times bigger then the last. And it wasn't shrouded in shadows. Instead it was light and the walls where a light tan color of stone. Torches where lit around the walls and it had a very high domed ceiling. Pain stood in the middle of the room, the other Akatsuki members where standing along one of the walls. Itachi immediately left to the wall, Deidara put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile before walking off as well.

Syra walked into the center of the room, her limbs shaking. She felt a tug on her mind and frowned at the feeling before shrugging it off for the moment.

"Let's begin. I want you to show me what you can do." Pain said while watching her with his piercing eyes.

The albino shook her head, "sir...I don't know." she whispered, afraid to displease him. She heard Hidan snort against the wall and she felt the tugging feeling again.

Pain smirked at her. "Are you telling me you want to be treated as a slave?" he asked. The orange haired man started to circle her while surveying her stance and body.

"_Let me at him..._I want to play a game." Syra heard the first part in her head and then the second part her voice. It somehow felt right.

"Oh really? What are the rules of this game?" Pain asked while stopping in front of her.

The Schizophrenic felt her mouth move and listened to the words before catching on. It was like the games she played in the cellar. She could use those to fight. "It's a game I played a long time ago. Would you like to play?" she asked innocently, ignoring his question for the time being, her face now supported a vicious grin like the one in the woods.

Pain looked at her for a moment before letting his face twist into another smirk. "I would like to play." he told her. As soon as he spoke those words Syra started to do several hand signs in front of her body. They where slightly clumsy, but they got the job done.

"Vine vice." she spoke, her voice seemingly almost layered with another's. Thick green tendrils shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the man's legs. They snaked up to his knees and tightened, thorns stuck out of the sides but not into the flesh. He didn't even flinch.

"Very nice, but what else do you have?" he asked while watching her as she made several other hands signs.

"Shadow clone game." she ground out, her voice becoming her own. Poofs where heard all around the room around Pain. He watched before his eyes widened slightly when he saw the clones. They weren't clones at all. Each one was different, with _major_ differences.

There was a man with bright blue hair and equally as blue eyes who was watching Syra with a contemplating look. Next to him was an older girl with curly brown hair pulled into a ponytail. There was a young girl with slanted eyes and her hair was pulled into pigtails and she had malice in her eyes. A young girl was situated next to the other with purple hair and lavender eyes. Then last was an even younger girl, only about 5, with big brown eyes and hair pulled into a ponytail at the very top of her head and it snaked down her back like a spider's web. All around where shadowy figures as well, but they disappeared as soon as he saw them.

"I'd like you to meet the players of this game." Syra smiled while pointing to each 'clone'. "Kaito, Tsuki, Sen, Bubbly, and Bambi." she pointed to each respectively as Pain had seen them earlier. "Unfortunately...no one else wasn't to play..." she pouted before smiling.

"I can't help but to wonder if you know you left yourself wide open for attacks?" Pain asked. Almost a second later a Kunai was sent zooming through the air. It almost whistled as it embedded itself into Syra's chest.

"WHAT THE HELL PAIN?" Deidara shouted from the sidelines. He was about to run out to catch the girl before she fell, the others just as shocked.

Itachi held his arm out in front of the hot-headed blonde, "Something isn't right..." he frowned. He was right, right as Syra's body hit the floor it disappeared in a poof of smoke. The Akatsuki members where slightly stunned.

"How can a girl with no training manage that?" Kisame asked while frowning as they watched the clone do more hand signs and another copy of the girls body appeared.

"She_ is _a fucking Uchiha." Hidan growled as they listened to the new conversation.

"You where trying to cheat weren't you?" Bambi said in a sickly innocent voice. "Cheating is bad you know." she said pouting.

Sen was the one who spoke next, "Do you know the rules of the game?" she asked while fingering a Katana at her side. It looked big on her small frame since she was only about eleven years old.

"I do not think I do." Pain said frowning as he surveyed all of the bodies before him.

"You must close your eyes, and we sing a song. When we are done, you pick who is behind you. If you guess correctly, then your place is in the circle, if you loose...you'll find out.~" Kiato was the one who answered. He was rolling on the heels on his feet like Syra had done in the woods while giving a smile that looked like a smirk at the same time. "Do you still want to play?" He asked while opening his big blue eyes.

Pain watched the group, each one of them had a sword. Ranging from the Katana on the little children's sides to a gun sword on Kaito's person to a classic sword on Tsuki's hip. Syra held no weapon as could be seen. "Fine, we can play." He wanted to know how this game worked in her fighting stance.

"Yay!~" Bubbly cried out before the clones circled around Pain. "Close your eyes!" She said while pulling off a bandanna from around her neck and throwing it at him, "Or maybe we can blind you instead?" she asked. Pain caught the bandanna but just closed his eyes.

"Fine, no peaking!" Bambi cried as she giggled. Sen just rolled her eyes as Syra giggled and the group started to skip around Pain, a song raising from the depths of their throats. As they sang it the song became corrupted and distorted as the now menacing words, though still the same, started to float around the room, encasing it in the tune.

The lights seemed to dim before the eyes of the Akatsuki members. "Itachi, what the Hell is with her?" Kakuzu asked while watching, sightly amused..

Itachi frowned before a slight smirk twisted at his lips. "It seems she can create genjutsus after all." he said while listening to the song he used to hear her sing years ago. It was the child's play song, not corrupted in her head, but it still held menacing voices to it.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kago no naka no tori wa

Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni

Tsuru to kame to subetta.

Ushiro no shoumen daare."

Once the song was stopped everyone seemed to freeze. Everything started to grow cold and turn red around the Akatsuki members. The smell of blood was evident in the air, but non of them where frightened.

"_Ushiro no shoumen Daare?_" the clones and Syra asked in unison. Making it impossible to tell who was where. Pain frowned before speaking a name.

"Kaito." he spoke simply. The darkness increased tenfold as Kaito grinned, he was facing Pain from the front.

"Wrong.~"

Bambi giggled as she pulled the sword on her hip. The Akatsuki members watched in mute fascination as the five year old girl gripped the sword and brought it across the man's back. Blood spraying the air.

Then, it was gone. Everything. The light was back, the vines gone and the blood no where to be found. Pain's eyes opened as he looked at Syra who was smiling.

"I like that game..." she giggled before turning around and looking at the other members. Her eyes where completely innocent as she looked at them. "Did I do something wrong?" the seventeen-year old asked, pouting lightly.

"No, that was perfect." Pain smirked before walking up to her. "Konan, give her some new cloths and show her to the showers. We will all meet again in the kitchens to decide who is going to be working with you and training you." he said before gliding out of the training rooms.

Konan nodded and made her way quickly to the girl as the others left the room muttering about 'psychopaths'., Itachi didn't even spare a second glance at his sister which kind of hurt her. Deidara smiled at her before following Sasori out of the room.

"Well, lets go. I have some extra cloths from a while ago that may fit you. Your so tiny..." the blue haired woman said before leading the girl out of the training room. The voices in her head silent.

~*~Break~*~

Syra found herself sitting on Konan's bed as the woman searched through her closet from something for the younger to wear. The albino got a good look around as she waited. The walls had paper decorations on them, mostly flowers crafted with the utmost care and folded precisely. Other origami shapes where scattered across the dull room.

"Found it!" Konan said while straightening up and walking over to Syra. She was holding black cloth in her arms. "Come on, lets go get you cleaned up. I'll show you where the bathrooms are." She motioned for the schizophrenic to follow her and Syra complied. The two women walked down the hall, running only into Tobi who was walking the other way. He waved at her before making his way in his original direction. A few more twists and turns the two found themselves in front of two doors.

"This is the men's room," Konan pointed at the door on the right, "This is our room." she pointed to the door on the left. She then placed her hand on it and pushed it open.

Inside the floor was tiled and the bitter air that was in the hallways did not make it into this room. Syra breathed in the smell of the warm water and soap that was inside. She let a smile grace her lips as she looked around. There was a big mirror on one side of the room and four stalls along the opposite wall. Each one was open on the side and had shower heads in them. It was simple, but Syra never thought she would love a room so much.

Konan watched her face, feeling amused at the way the younger seemed so happy at the thought of a shower. "Wash up, your hair is a mess." she reached a hand out and touched the rough white strands, they felt even worse then they looked. Syra flinched as the hand brushed her scalp and Konan quickly withdrew her hand. She was about to leave Syra with the cloths but a hand on her sleeve stopped her.

"Konan...can you do a favor for me? It'll be really quick..." she asked softly, looking up with big black eyes.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you look at my back?" the girl stared into Konan's eyes.

"W...What?" had she heard correctly?

"Can you look at my scars? I want to know how bad they are..." Syra dropped her gaze but lifted it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Again, when she looked she expected to see nothing, but there was real a hand. Real flesh and blood, with nails painted orange. Her gaze followed the hand until she was looking at Konan's face again. It was calm but her grey eyes had a soft smile in them.

She nodded at the girl and Syra smiled before heading over to the closest stall, Konan following. She started to undo the buttons on the sleeves and pulled one arm out of the white cloth. Scars could already be seen on the shoulder. The older watched as Syra let the rest of the dress drop to about her waist where it had more buttons. All the woman could do was stare at the expanse of pale skin that was the Uchiha's back.

The once smooth skin was rippled in hardened flesh. Some where old and gnarled looking while some where open still, but not bleeding. They had scabbed over and where inflamed with redness. The angry marks wrapped all along the back and some looked like they continues to her front. The blue-haired woman felt a pang of sympathy for the girl.

"Are they really bad?" Syra asked softly, her voice quivered slightly.

"No, not really." Konan said through gritted teeth. How could someone do that to a child?

"That's good..." Syra smiled before looking over her shoulder at Konan. "Thank you. I have one last question...where is the Kitchen I am supposed to meet everyone in?" Syra asked, her once sad eyes now bright and confusion laced in them.

Konan chuckled slightly, the piercing in her lip shining in the dull light. "Tell you what, I'll wait for you to get done then we will head to the kitchen together. Okay?" she asked while watching the girl's eyes. Syra's face busted out into a grin. "Alright." She quickly stripped the rest of her dress of and turned the water on.

Konan nodded and left to stand by the door, waiting for the girl thinking of everything she had learned. This girl, she wasn't as closed as Itachi. She was more of an open book. Konan sighed as she shook her head. The ones that where easy to read where always the first to go.

~*~Break~*~

Syra practically moaned in pleasure as the warm water made rivulets down her skin. She turned the heat up until it was scalding her skin and turning it a fierce shade of red but she didn't care. It was been such a long time since she had been in water this refreshing. Steam billowed around her and out of the opening of the stall and she breathed in the moist air. Quickly grabbing a bottle she looked at the label and deemed it shampoo. She squirted a fair amount on her hand and lathered it into her hair. She could almost feel the grim and the coarseness being washed down the drain. She finished with her hair then scrubbed her body down. The paleness of her skin almost glowed in the water as the dirt and dust was washed away. She turned the water off and found a towel on a rack by the showers. She grabbed one before drying off her body. The girl glanced over to the door to see Konan was still there. Syra let out a small smile before making her way to the pile of cloths that the older woman had pulled out for her.

They where black, and still big looking, but they weren't those off whiter and grey dresses. She pulled the bottoms on, a pair of pants that where slightly form fitting (they would be if she had a form to fill it with, but she was so skinny...). They hung on her hips loosely as she stretched her arms above her head to put on the shirts. A fishnet top that extended down her arms and wrapped around her middle finger on each hand. On top of that was a v-neck tank top that also slung to her small frame. She finished with the clothing then dealt with her hair which had cascaded down her back in wet strings. She towel dried it them wrapped it back up into the chicken feathered- like bun, finished the wet locks off with her heads and feathers.

Turning to Konan she smiled. Konan nodded before looking at the girls feet.

"I think I have a pair of sandals you can use, at least until we get into the nearest village to get you some new cloths." she said before leading the girl out of the bathrooms. Syra quickly followed after, her bare feet cold against the chilly rock floor but she didn't care that much. Her hair was already starting to dry and was almost glowing in the dim light. Now clean the white strands resembled freshly fallen snow. The two females stopped by Konan's room to grab the girl a pair of sandals which she put on eagerly. The two then made their way to the kitchen in silence. Both of their shoes making clicks on the floor as they walked in step. They then stopped in front of a door hat swung open on gliding hinges. Shouted was heard from behind the woods and she stared at it in shock. Konan gave a light laugh as she looked at the girl.

"Don't worry, it's always like this." she said before opening the door.

* * *

A/N: SO...I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it, did A LOT of research. I know the second chapter I had the game Kagome Kagome in it, but not the true lyrics. Those are actually the true lyrics (according to Wikipdeia...) I can give you the link so you can hear the song sung by someone and the translations. But here are the translations:

Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands right behind you now?

Here is the link:  
http: / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Kagome_Kagome

Take you the spaces.^^ Click the pretty button below this autor's not please and review!

Kaito: you forgot the disclaimer the last two chapters...

Panda: Did I really? Well, I don't own the vocaloids song...or Kaito...or Kagome Kagome...or any of the Akatsuki members...or the name Sen, inspiration from Spireted Away.^^ And other vocalopid songs...

Sen: I think they get it.

Panda:...wel then...

~Panda is out, Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha here's my next chapter! I'm so glad all of you liked the last one.^^ I bet you thought I was going back to my old ways yeah? Not uploading again for another year? Well wrong.^^ I hope you like this one just as much. I own nothing, no Akatsuki members (NO matter how much i would like to own Deidara...I would never had made him die otherwise...T_T) nor the vocaloid song quoted in this chapter. So...On with the story!**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**GEMfaerie, Arywnn1245**

* * *

Chapter 6:

The door opened on its hinges and Syra was almost afraid to look in. The shouting grew louder as Konan pushed the younger teenager into the kitchen. When the two made it through the threshold something resembling mashed potatoes flew by the two women's head, splattering on the wall behind them. Syra stared at the scene before her. Hidan and Kakuzu where throwing food at each other from across the table, hence the flying mashed potatoes. Itachi was calmly eating something next to Kisame who was chewing on what looked to be a raw fish. Deidara was laughing while eating his own food on his plate while Sasori was engrossed ina puppet that was on the table in place of his plate. Zetsu was standing the corner, not eating anything but watching the flying missiles of various meats. Tobi was running around the table before getting smacked with what looked to be steak. He then ran out of the room, to somewhere. Pain was standing by the counters watching the going ons.

Konan actually cracked a smile when she saw the albino's reaction. She was pretty stunned. "Don't worry; this happens every time everyone is home from a mission. It's pretty rare though since everyone is always out doing their own thing." The blue haired woman said before steering the girl into a seat by Itachi.

Syra looked up at her older brother and saw that he paid no attention to her. She quickly directed her attention to the table, when a plate of food was pushed under her nose. She blinked at the steaming potatoes and meats before looking up at Deidara who was smiling at her.

"You must be hungry _un_. Your nothing but skin and bones, _yeah_!" he said before turning back to his own plate of steaming vegetables. She took a closer look at his hands and was startled to see that there was what looked like slits in them. She would ask later.

She looked down at the food again and tried to determine what some of the items on her plate where. She found a white mass as the mashed potatoes, a brown-ish meat that upon closer inspection, she deemed as beef. There were some green plants that she poked with her fork before picking one up and biting into it. She smiled as she swallowed the deliciously buttered greens. She ate a few more bites before determining she ate enough, not even half of her plate. She was going to push the plate away from her when a hand fell on top of hers. She followed the arm up to see Itachi looking down at her with his crimson eyes.

"You have to eat, Syra. You can't get any stronger without eating." He told her before pushing the plate back towards her. Syra shook her head.

"But I could never eat this much before…." She said quietly before looking back up to her older brother.

"Well, this isn't that filthy man's house. Here you can eat when you want as long as you clean up afterwards." He said before turning back to his own food. Syra nodded to herself before picking up some more of the meat and eating the rest of what was on her plate.

Once everyone was done, and the food that had been flung by Hidan and Kakuzu was cleaned off of the walls and ceiling, everyone settled around the kitchen table. The plates where put into the sink and Pain was watching Syra from across the table where he had taken a seat. She was starting to get uncomfortable from his stare when he broke the silence.

"Now that you are cleaned and fed properly we need to figure out who is going to train you. Since you havn't been trained in your village, someone will have to teach you the basic chakra control." He said while looking around the table.

"You can count me out." Hidan snarled before turning his head towards the girl. "She looks weak anyways." He growled before leaning back and crossing his arms across his bare chest.

Syra felt her anger flare. "Yeah and your probably not my best cup of tea either." She growled out as well. "I wish it was you I played that game with. Next time it'll be real." She snapped at him.

Kakuzu laughed as he turned to his partner, "You just got told off by a girl, a girl that's _younger_ then you at that." He then turned to Syra. "Sorry girl, but you can't kill him. He's immortal."

Syra grinned, "I'll find a way somehow." This only made Kakuzu burst into laughter again, Kisame joining in.

Pain held up his hand to stop all other interruptions. "I wasn't planning on putting her with you two, Hidan and Kakuzu." He then turned to Itachi and Kisame, "I was planning to put her with you two, since she does share family relations with you, Itachi." He said watching the two.

Syra looked up at her brother who was watching Kisame who had started to talk.

"Leader, I don't think that would be the best idea since Itachi and I are still working on capturing the Kyuubi. It would be dangerous for her since she has no training." The blue man said before turning to look at her with apologetic eyes. Syra just shook her head and smiled.

"Well, that is a valid point. Which is why I had a backup team to put her with." He turned his attention to Sasori and Deidara. "You two should be able to teach her well, if things don't go well I'll put her with Konan. Zetsu, I want you to help her with her plant jutsus when you can." He turned to the plant-man. "I think we can turn her into a great Akatsuki member." He said smirking before looking back at the girl.

Said girl didn't say anything but nodded with jerky motions.

"Your room will be between Konan's and Itachi's. Have one of them show you to it." He then stalked out of the kitchen to do who knows what. The room started to empty, Zetsu stopped to talk to the girl before he left.

"So, you're talented with plant jutsus? Aren't Uchiha's supposed to be good with fire?" his white side asked her while standing to his full height, so much taller than the seventeen year old.

She smiled before shaking her head. "I was never to good at fire jutsus. Always set my hair on fire." she giggled at the memory when a hand suddenly brushed through her hair. Turning to look she found no one near her except for the plant-man. She sighed softly to herself, the game had curbed her voices for a little bit, but they where back now.

Zetsu just nodded, they carried their conversation on a little bit more about gardens until he left, she had enjoyed talking to him. Mostly being that he had two sides of him, kind of like herself but not quite. Turning around she found that Itachi was still sitting at the table as was Sasori and Deidara. Deidara was molding some clay and arguing with the red-head about what art was. When Itachi saw that she was done talking to Zetsu he stood up.

"I'll show you to your room if your ready." He said, watching his little sister.

Syra nodded before waving at Deidara and Sasori, deidara waved back while Sasori just nodded.

"We will start your training tomorrow if you want _un_!" he called out to her as she started to follow Itachi.

"Sounds good." She smiled at the two before walking out of the swinging door, hiding the her two 'teachers' from sight. She walked side-by-side with her big brother silently. The only sound around them was their sandals clicking on the stone floor. She had to pull up the pants a few times since they where so big on her.

Itachi stopped in front of a door and pointed to it. "This is your room. That one is mine." He pointed to the door on the left side of her's and she already recognized Konan's. "If you need anything just call me." He said before turning to walk away. When he was only about a foot away he felt something tug at his sleeve. Turning around he saw Syra staring at him with her big black eyes, white bangs hanging in front of them.

"Itachi...stay please?" She whispered softly, staring at him.

Not being able to say no to those eyes he nodded before following her into her new room.

The girl walked in a few steps before stopping, looking around the bland room. It was grey, grey everywhere. Remembering that Konan decorated her room with paper designs she wondered if she could have flowers in hers. She stood completely still as Itachi closed the door behind them. He watched her, taking in all of the details he had missed when the two siblings had first reunited.

Her hair was still the same snow white with a slight silver-ish shimmer to it. Her eyes werent as full of life as they had been back at Konoha, but not completly empty. She had grown taller, but was still just as skinny. The cloths Konan had leant the girl hung off of her body and made her look like she was almost swimming in them. She cheek bones where slightly more prominent since she had no fat on her face, but it wasn't to much to make her look like she was dead. Even through the cloths he could tell that her ribs where showing and he could see some of the vertebrae sticking up from the neck of the shirt she wore. She may act like it, but the oldest Uchiha could tell that she wasn't healthy at all. Her skin had the same pale glow that all Uchiha's had, but she was just to thin.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and she jerked to look at him. Her eyes where confused for a second before they turned to happiness.

"Itachi..." she whispered softly before jumping him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged her brother. His arms wrapped around her small frame and hugged her back. She smiled as she leaned back and looked up at the older, before her eyes changed back into confusion.

"Itachi...why didn't we go back to Konoha...and why does your forehead protector have a scratch through it?" she asked softly, staring into his crimson sharingan eyes with no fear. "How is mother and Sasuke? And Miki and Misu?"

Itachi sighed before steering her towards her bed, setting her down on the mattress. He pulled up the wooden chair that had been pushed under the desk and sat on it, starring at her.

"Itachi...brother...what's wrong. What happened to our family?" she asked softly, she could tell the news wasn't going to be good.

"Syra...Do you know what the Akatsuki is?" Itachi asked, trying to think of how he was going to tell her everything. She was old enough to know.

Syra stared at him, "No..." she whispered while watching his face.

Itachi sighed before leaning back in the chair, "Most of all the members here are missing-nin, Syra." He started to explain. "Also, everyone here is classified as an S-ranked criminal." he told her, he looked into her eyes and found shock overcome any features.

"But...Itachi...you're not a criminal...you Itachi. You're my big brother...the prodigy of the Uchiha clan..." she whispered. Not clearly understanding what he was talking about.

Itachi sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. "Syra...things change. It's been six years." he told the younger.

Syra shook her head, unable to understand. They all seemed so nice...except for Hidan and Kakuzu... but, Deidara and Sasori could be criminals. Neither could her brother...or that one boy Tobi."I still don't understand...what about the family?" she asked, almost afraid now.

"There dead." Itachi said bluntly, not even beating around the bush.

Syra's eyes got huge and she stared at him with tears in her eyes. "But...mother and father...and Sasuke? What about Mrs. Ohren? And Shisui? Itachi...your lying!" she cried out, jumping from her seat on the bed. Her mind was whirling and the voices where screaming at her, making her light-headed.

"All of them, dead. Except for Sasuke." Itachi smirked. "I left him alive." He watched her reaction and almost felt a pang of guilt in his heart from telling her that.

Syra's breath hitched as she stared at him. Her eyes now full of fear. "No...you're lying Itachi. They're not dead. They're all still alive and looking for us. Come on, Itachi...I want to see mother again. I even want to see father...and Sasuke." she had switched their positions and was slowly backing up against the wall.

"Syra, I wouldn't lie to you." he told her while standing up as well, taking a step forward for every step she took back. "Everyone except for Sasuke, you and me are dead. I had to kill them about six years ago." he remembered that day clearly.

Syra shook her head quickly, making her head throb. "No...no...no..." she fell to her knees as she let this new information sink in. Grabbing fist fulls of white hair she closed her now crimson eyes. Images started to flash behind her eyelids. Her mother smiling at her, her father scolding her, Mrs. Ohren giving her a cookie, laughing with Shisui when he had come over to their house to talk with Itachi. Other faces that she could barley put names to flitted in her find, each one soon spattered with blood that usually wasn't there. She let a ragged sob escape through her lips. A hand touched her shoulder and she jerked up to see Itachi looming over her. For a brief second, she thought she saw their blood decorating the hand that rested calmly on her shoulder, the crimson splattered across his face.

Syra let out a gut wrenching scream of terror before jumping up and practically ripping the door off of it's hinges. Itachi flinched visibly at the scream before following her out into the hallway. He watched as she disappeared into the next corridor and he sighed. Shaking his head he walked over to his room and closed the door behind him. He was worried about her, but he wasn't about to show it. Why should he, he had to keep his composure up.

~*~Break~*~

Syra flew down the hallways, her feet slapping against the cold floor. Tears streamed down her feet as a song echoed in her head. Over the years more and more songs had been sung in her mind by the voices that plagued her in her sleep. This one was no exception. It spoke of games, deadly games...but it wasn't the time for this. She had run into a dead end and she pounded her fist into it, voices still singing.

'_fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe_

_oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made_

_hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni_

_oide oide saa tanoshii_

_asobi wo hajimeyou_'

She let out a low moan before setting off back through the hallways, running blindly. Her eyes where glassy as she searched frantically for the exit. She wanted out. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her mother again. She wouldn't believe her brother, she couldn't. As she ran she paid no attention to where she was going when she suddenly collided with something hard. The song instantly knocked out of her head as she fell to the floor. A hand touched her neck and she shivered, knowing that there was no real hand there.

"Hey! Watch where you're go-...Syra?" she heard a voice shout then get quiet. Looking up she found herself staring into grey-ish eyes. Blonde hair covered half of the man's face. She found herself staring up at Deidara, tears still slinking down her face. "Hey...are you alright _un_?" he asked softly while bending down next to her, all previous viciousness towards the person that ran into him vanished. He felt a flash of startling realization pass through him as he found he was looking into crimson eyes instead of onyx.

She couldn't calm down enough to answer him so she just launched herself into his arms. She sobbed into his chest, trying to =make coherent words but couldn't.

"_Shhh...Syra...everything will be fine_."

"_Syra...don't worry..._"

"_Syra..._"

The voices in her head made her sob even harder.

Deidara could only stare at the white head in his arms, he felt her tears soak through the cloth o his chest then gently pulled her back. Kneeling in front of her he gently wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. Her eyes where puffy and red, as well as glassy with tears still flowing from them.

"Hey...what wrong _un_? What happened?" he asked as gently as he could.

The younger stared at him before shaking her head, she brought a hand up to wipe her eyes. "I...Itachi...he's lying to me...why would he ... l-l-lie about something l-l-l-like that." she whispered, her voice cracking. She hiccuped slightly. Deidara just gave her a sad smile before standing back up and pulling her up with him.

"Come on, lets go talk somewhere else, yeah." he said gently, before pulling her along with him. Syra didn't say anything, just let herself get dragged behind the blonde man. She kept her head down as they traveled through the rock labyrinth. Soon they stopped and Deidara opened a door. He let her walk into the room first before following behind and closing the door. He gently led the distraught young girl to the bed and sat her down on it before taking his own chair and sitting on it, just like Itachi had done earlier.

"Will you tell me what's wrong _un_?" the older asked softly. Syra stayed still before looking up at him.

"Itachi...he never lied to me before. Why is he now? He told me you're all criminals. But you can't be...you're to nice." she whispered softly. Deidara stiffened before sighing. He took her hands into his and squeezed them gently.

"Syra...Itachi wasn't lying. We are criminals. Missing-nin from our villages." he told her softly as to hopefully not to send her into another fit. She gasped before looking up at him. The crimson in her eyes shone in almost anger, the tomoe marks swirled around her pupil angrily. He didn't understand how she could be angry about that. The red clashed with the white locks but matched perfectly with the tips of the feathers adorning the strands. She calmed down, the anger slowly fading as did the red in her eyes, leaving them once again in an onyx abyss.

"Then...he said he killed our family. He couldn't have..." her shoulders shook. Deidara smiled sadly at her before letting go of her hands and moving over towards his desk. Syra looked up to watch the blonde, that was the first time she took a good look around the room.

All around where clay figurines. A dragon hung from the ceiling as did many different birds. Even though they where stationary they looked like they where flying. In the corner of the room was a strange clay doll. It had a tear drop shaped body and almost looked human. On the walls there where different bugs, and spiders as well as what looked like jelly fish and some elaborately decorated fish. On the ground along the walls where snakes an a centipede. The centipede freaked her out, causing her to pull her legs up to her chest even though it couldn't attack her. On his desk that he was rummaging through where just some other animals sitting down. A horse was strutting, it's ears held up as well as his head. There was a delicate-looking parrot that sat on the very edge of the desk as well as a lion and a tiger. She stared at all of the beautiful crafts of art, all previous thoughts lost as she looked around the older's room.

"They're beautiful..." she whispered as her eyes landed on a spider that was close to her. It was rather large and was looking at her with it's two eyes.

Deidara smiled. "Thank you, many of them are just prototypes _un_." he walked over to her before sitting back down on the chair, a lump of clay was in his hands.

"Prototypes for what?" she asked. A song was singing in her head, a new one. It just started while sitting here with Deidara. She tried to ignore it at first but was starting to grow louder. She had never heard it before...but there it was.

"Would you like to see?" he asked, his voice taking on an excited tone.

Syra nodded, smiling.

"Alright." he held his hand out and she watched as suddenly the a slit on his palm opened up. She stared as a tongue reached out to take a little bit of clay. He then look the rest of the lump and put it aside for the moment. She wanted to touch his hands and examine them, but she knew she should wait untill the end of the demonstration. A few seconds later the mouth opened up and out of the mouth came a small spider. Deidara smiled before getting up and placing the small figurine in the middle of the room. He moved back to the bed and created two hand signs with his fingers.

"Katsu!" as soon as he said this the little spider exploded. Syra's eyes lit up as she watched the fire ball before is disappeared. "That's how I fight." he said grinning.

Syra nodded. "So...all of these are bombs?" she asked looking up at the different birds hanging from the ceiling.

"Not at this moment. I haven't infused them with my chakra yet _un_." he explained to her before sitting down in his chair and molding the lump of clay he had left over. Syra watched his hands as he expertly formed different shapes in the clay. She reached out and took on of his hands. Deidara stopped messing with the clay and watched as she flipped his hand palm up and poked at the mouths. He let out a laugh when her face changed to completely astonished when it opened up and stuck the tongue out. His voice made her smile as she studied the mouth.

"How is it there..." she asked while poking it again.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you _un_." the older said before smiling at her. Syra looked up at him and smiled. Deidara felt a wave of an unknown feeling surge through him, so as she was smiling he lifted his free hand up to his scope planted over his left eye and clicked the button on the side. Syra didn't even notice. He took his hand back from her and went back to molding the clay.

Syra watched him mold the tan mass. His fingers smoothed out the bumps in it and started to mold a familiar shape. She watched in amazement as the blonde put his finishing touches on a bird. It was elegant but powerful at the same time. The wings where folded on the sides and it's beak was fairly large. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand and he put the finishing touches into it.

Deidara laughed at the look on her face. He took one of her hands then placed the small bird into her palm. She was surprised to find that the once pliable clay was already hardened. She ran a finger over the fingers on the neck.

"Its beautiful...how do you make it?" she asked looking up at him with big innocent eyes. Deidara could almost see a hint of brown in the black, but it soon disappeared.

"It's art yeah?" he smirked. "I've been working on it for quite some time _un_." he laughed as he leaned back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. Syra was about to give it back but he shook his head. "Keep it. You need something to decorate that poor room of your _un._"

Syra looked up at the teal eyed man and stared at the one eye that she could see. It was closed in his smirk, but non the less she smiled with him. "Thank you..." she looked down at the little bird. "I promise I'll take care of it." she cradeled the bird against her chest when the voices started to talk to her.

"_Sing something Syra..._"

"_He gave you a statue give him a song..._"

"_Sing with us Syra..._"

The younger was quiet for a moment before giving a huge grin. "I want to give you something too...a song. Would you like to hear it?" she asked innocently.

Deidara opened his eye and the grin on his face was wiped off. He was about to answer when a knock sounded on the door. Growling he got up and made his way over to the brown object. He flung it opened and snarled at the person on the other side.

"What the hell do you want, Hidan?" the blonde asked growling at the silver haired man.

Hidan just laughed at the younger. "Where is that new girl? Thought she would be hanging with you. What's her name, Lyra?"

"It's Syra you beast." Syra said coming up behind Deidara. He looked at her from over his shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, "I guess I'll have you listen to my song later? Only if you really want to though..." she said while looking down.

"_You idiot just kill the silver haired freak!"_

"OH you know I can't do that..."

"_OH yes you can. How has he treated you since you got here?_"

"Well...yeah I know it hasn't been the best, but that wouldn't be very nice. Maybe another time." the girl said shrugging.

Deidara and Hidan exchanged looks before looking back at the girl, still clutching the little clay bird in her hands.

"Syra...who are you talking to?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What...? Oh, it's just Sen. She keeps telling me to kill you Hidan...she doesn't like you that much." Syra said smiling before waving at Deidara. "Bye Deidara! I'll see you tomorrow and I'll let you listen to my song!" she called out before continuing down the hall like the episode from earlier or the whole time in Deidara's room never exsisted.

"Just fucking great, I'm hated by something that's not even fucking real. What the fucking hell?" Hidan asked before turning on his heel and leaving Deidara. The blonde sighed before going back into his room and pulling off his scope from his eye and getting ready for the night to sleep.

~*~Break~*~

ON her way back to her room Syra ran into Tobi who struck up a conversation with her about some of the most random things. It was...weird. She didn't know half of the things he was talking about, but it was fairly interesting. It put her in a fairly good mood before going to bed.

After her chat with the man in the lolly-pop mask Syra ran into Konan who told her they where going shopping for the girl to get her cloths that actually fit. She told the older that she had to start training with Deidara and Sasori tomorrow but the blue haired woman said that she would figure something out. So, the younger had no choice but to agree.

So, that's how the trip back to her room was spent. She walked right passed Itachi's door and entered her own room. It was empty, Itachi wasn't there. For that she was glad. She didn't think she could face her older brother at this moment. She placed the little clay bird on her desk and took her shirt and pants off as well as the shoes lent to her. Soon she was just in her undergarments that where slipping off of her hips and shoulders. Her ribs where the first thing she noticed when she looked down at her body, they where terrible. The girl sighed before climbing into the bed and moaning in pleasure once again that day from the feeling of the covers and sheets caressing her skin and the softness of the mattress underneath her. She hadn't slept on something like it in almost six years.

She closed her eyes and all she could see where the faces of her family now, according to Itachi, where all buried in the ground. But, he did say that Sasuke was still alive. She wondered where he was. She started to hum as she fell asleep, burying her face int the pillow she had moved to hug against her malnourished body. One leg lifted up to lay on the pillow with her knee. Her hair fell in her face as it relaxed into her dream land.

Flashes of Konoha, her friends, the bodies of her family and the voice in her head flashed through her dreams that night.

* * *

**A/N: So...I hope you liked it! I worked really hard, I wrote one thing, didn't like it the deleted it...that went on for a while.. So...please review! I really like getting reviews, and I want my list up at the top of each chapter to be super long! I don't want to have to start making cut offs for reviews to post a chapter. So, again I hope you liked it...**

**~Panda is out, Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry It's been a while before I last updataed. Like I said, I had exams that week and when I was getting ready to finish this chapter I got really sick. But...here it is! I really wish you guys would review more...it makes me happy when you do. But I guess I can't make you leave a comment huh? But, I have something cool to tell you! I have pictures of Syra! I don't know how to get them on the computer since my scanner isn't working...but maybe I'll be able to find a way. So I want to thank all of my reviewers...**

**GEMfaerie and Arywnn1245 **

**Also, I forgot to tell you what song was in the last chapter! Forgetful me. It was _Trick and Treat_ by Len and Rin Kagamine. Just type the song into google and you can find the lyrics, or here is a website to find them:**  
**http:/ www . animelyrics . com / doujin / vocaloid / trick and treat . htm**  
**Just remove all of the spaces and viola!**

**Oh!And there is slight drug reference in this chapter. Hope you don't have a problem with that.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning found Syra laying diagonal off of her bed. Her feet leaning against the wall and her head falling off the side of the bed. The pillow was clutched in her arms in a death grip that would rival a Python and the covers snaked around her bare waist and fell to the floor. Her haired touched the floor and the beads and feathers came loose out of the strands and clinked to the floor, rolling away. She mumbled something before the sleeping girl started to feel the blood rushing to her head. She sat up quickly and her hair fell disheveled around her wide eyes, the images of her nightmares coming back at her. She wasn't a person who screamed during her nightmares, she slept through them, her mind forcing her to watch every second of them. Only when it was time for her body to wake up was she allowed the comfort of opening her eyes from the dream.

Shaking her head, the schizophrenic patient tried to get out of the bed but only succeeded in falling face first onto the ground, now eye-level with the ornaments that usually decorated the white strands of hair. The cold floor bit into her bare skin as she quickly tried to un tangle herself from the constricting blankets.

"_Such a dunce..._"

Syra stuck her tongue out at herself as she scrambled to stand up and was finally able to do so. Sometimes she really hated the voices that plagued her mind at every moment of almost every day. Only after playing a game would the voices die down for a little bit more then an hour. But, most of the times they comforted her. Thinking this, the girl tried to shake the previous nights worries out of her head and quickly pulled the cloths up onto her small frame. She then turned to her desk to see the small bird sitting on it and starring p at her. Next to it was her old dress, now the rips and tears in it where gone and the color was once again a bright white, no longer the sickly grey. A note rested on the fabric. She picked it up with trembling fingers and read it.

_Syra,_

_Take a shower and meet me in the kitchen. I talked to Deidara and Sasori and they will train you later. Now we will get you some new cloths and equipment._

_~Konan_

Syra smiled as she quickly picked up the now gentle and welcoming piece of fabric and made her way to the door. She grabbed the handle and walked down the corridors to where the bathrooms where, humming a song as the voices in her head sang it. She made it to the bathrooms and went into the door that she had entered through the day before.

She laid the dress on the counter in front of the mirror then quickly stripped out of the large baggy black cloths and stepped into the shower stall. Turning the water on the girl shivered as the water was cold to start with, soon it started to warm up and Syra smiled as she left the stream wash the remainders of her nightmare away. She lathered up her hair with the same shampoo she used the day before and then rinsed it out. She repeated the same process once again before putting some conditioner she found into the wet mass. The stringy locks were resting just below her shoulder blades as she started to wash the rest of her body. Once done she rinsed her face, body and hair and stepped out. She grabbed the towel from the night before and quickly dried herself off. She stopped for a minute and looked at the fogged up mirror. She could see the fait outline of herself in the steam. Her skin making a large white splotch on the misty surface. She looked her towel and wiped a small area off and looked at herself.

She saw her hair, now clean and hanging down below her shoulder blades. The next thing she notices was that she shoulders sagged slightly. Then she saw the exaggerated clavicle that connected to her neck and her ribs as well as her hip bones which stuck out. She shook her head before drying her hair off in the towel. The white haired girl grabbed the undergarments and pulled them on. She then let the cool fabric slide over her now heated skin because of the water. She buttoned the clasps along her waist that served the purpose to give a waist line, then continued up the rest of the dress. Now in the garment she grabbed the black cloths and made her way to her room.

Quickly folding the cloths and dropping them off on her bed which she made quickly, pulling the covers over the pillow she realized she didn't put her hair up. Quickly looking for her beads she found them on the ground with the two feathers. With skilled practice Syra wrapped her hair around itself causing it to fan out at the top and giving the impression of chicken feathers. She tied it all into a knot then strung the beads into the white hair. A second later she was walking out the door, the red tips of the now filthy feathers brushing her cheek ever so lightly. She practically skipped to the kitchen. Once she got there she found Konan sitting at one of the chairs in casual ninja cloths, the black Akatsuki cloak no where to be found. Next to her was Pain who was reading something while drinking what looked to be coffee. She stopped when she saw Itachi eating breakfast which looked like eggs. The conversation from the night before and what had happened replayed in her mind as did her nightmare which was previously forgotten. She shivered before straightening her back and striding into the room. She felt Itachi watching her as she sat in the spot that she had sat in last night, Itachi now across from her. As she sat she was stiff as if someone had taken a pole and stitched it into her back so she couldn't slump, her hands where placed in her lap as she fidgeted with them, the fabric of her dress rustled slightly.

"Ah, Syra. You're up." Konan said while looking up at the girl. Syra nodded. "Well, eat something then we will go to the village and get you some new cloths and anything else you may need." The blue-haired woman said, gesturing to the pan that was on the stove that had enough eggs in it to feed a small army.

Syra nodded before getting p and grabbing a plate that was sitting on the counter, she then grabbed the spatula and scooped some of the fluffy golden eggs onto her plate. It was only a small portion, but larger then what she normally ate. She grabbed a fork and sat back in her seat and started to nibble on the eggs. Itachi's eyes where on her the whole time, even as more of the members walked in grumbling about one thing or another. Each grabbed a plate and piled it with eggs or some other food.

Syra quickly finished her food as Zetsu and Sasori walked into the kitchen then put her plate into the sink, cleaned it off with soap and water, dried it then put in away in a cabinet she had found other stacks of plates in. Konan stood up, nodded at the girl then motioned for her to follow. On their way out they ran into Tobi who waved at the girl.

"Hi Syra!" he called out. Syra smiled and waved back at him as they turned a corner and the man in the mask went into the kitchen. Konan led the girl through the labyrinth of stone and where soon outside. Syra blinked as the sunlight hit her eyes, it was much brighter then inside the hideout. She had to close her eyes to let them adjust. A few seconds later she turned to see the rock hiding the entrance of the Akatsuki close behind the two women.

"Well, come on." Konan said, she was already at the trees and waiting for her. Syra stumbled forward and took in her surroundings. The sky was bright blue with only a few clouds to hid the yellow sun. Birds where chirping in the trees and a few little song birds where chasing each other on the blue canvas of the sky. Their bright yellow, purple and red feathers flashed in the light. The trees whispered to each other as the fresh wind blew through, causing small echos. She stared up into the huge trees, sure she had ran through the trees earlier the day before...but she didn't really take in the beauty of the surroundings.

Syra finally made it to Konan, the origami master sighed and shook her head.

"You are so slow." she mumbled before walking into the woods. Syra quickly followed after so she wouldn't get scolded once again. The two walked in silence through the thick trees.

~*~Break~*~

It was about an hour later of walking in silence that the two made it to the village. There where more birds here. But, they weren't the pretty colored song birds. These birds that resided in the city where simply white with an annoying call. They circled around the heads of the people that where walking around the street. Syra stared around the stores as she followed Konan closely.

This town was obviously a merchant town. There where markets everywhere as well as houses. There where some people dressed as shinobi and they all had head bands on, but she couldn't really figure out what village they where in, nor what the design on the head bands where. The ground was paved in gravel which crunched underfoot as their weight was distributed among the little stones. Big bulky men carried huge crates in their arms or on a trolley while more lithe men where carrying pallets in pairs. Women where walking down the isles with baskets in their arms as some vendors tried to get them to get the ladies to buy. Little ratty looking children where running around or hanging off their parents arms. A carriage went by attached to two huge Clydesdales their noses flaring and tales swishing as they trotted, heads held high. Syra couldn't help but stare at the beautiful creatures when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, She yelped as she fell back against another body while a black stallion bucked past her, a group of wranglers trying to calm it. She gasped as she looked up to see Konan looking down at her.

"Are you alright? Both your brother and Pain would kill me if you got hurt on my watch." Konan growled while letting go of the younger. Syra blushed before smiling lightly.

"I'm sorry, Konan." she said before growling at herself because of the stupid voices in her head.

"_You should've been paying more attention..._"

"_Foolish little girl..._"

She shook her head and was about to answer back but was able to stop herself. Konan watched the girl with interest but then sighed.

"Come on, lets get you some cloths." The two then finally made it out of the market and found themselves in the actual village. Konan led the younger into a small tailor shop. It smelled like old cloths and new cloth as well as a faint smell of cedar and burning wood, along with another strange musky scent. It was weird, and it made her slightly light headed, but Syra found it likable so she took in a deep breath to try and distinguish the scents.

"Is this the right place?" Syra asked while looking around the homely little shop.

The room was full of racks of both clothing and fabric. There where full outfits and then some that you could mix and match, then there was the raw fabric and an area for patterns.

Konan smirked slightly, "Of course."

"Is there someone here? Oh my! I'm so sorry!" a woman suddenly came running out of the back, bolts of cloths falling out of her arms. She took a slight tumble and crashed to the ground but then quickly jumped back up. This gave Syra and Konan a good look at her.

She had long stringy and dried out red hair. It was tied up into a ponytail but it didn't look to terribly good. Her eyes where blocked by huge horn-rimmed glasses that also magnified them several times larger then they should be. She was fairly tall and lanky. She was dressed in a bright orange dress that fell to her knees and boots covered up her feet. All in all, she had a very odd appearance.

"Amelia, I need to get some new cloths." Konan said while stepping up to the woman.

The woman, Amelia nodded and looked at Konan. "So what do you need." She took some measurements for Konan but then the blue haired woman stopped her.

"It's not for me, it's for her." she pointed to Syra who looked down, embarrassed. Her white hair fell in front of her eyes, blocking the black from view.

Amelia was in front of the younger girl almost instantly and starting to take measurements for her.

"You're so tiny...I've haven't seen measurements like this in a while." the woman said more to herself then any other. She then started to flit around the shop, pulling different clothing items in all different colors out. "I think these are all the ones that will be small enough for you. Go on and try them!" She said while handing the cloths to the girl.

Syra too them and looked at the foreign cloths. They where all so different then what she was used to... She felt hands on her shoulders and turned to see Amelia pushing the girl into the back behind curtain of beads. Once she was behind the curtain the owner of the shop called out to her.

"Just change in there and make notes on how everything fits and if you like it!" then she was gone.

Syra gulped and laid the cloths on the ground before looking at each one. Each item looked more risque then the first, but yet subtly so. Sighing she took the first object, slipped out of her dress and wriggled into the new set of threads.

The first outfit was very tight fitting. It made her extremely uncomfortable as she shifted slightly, the fabrics rubbing over her scars on her back. It was a pair of pants and a very low cut shirt that exposed half of her chest, she already didn't like it.

Her fingers fumbled with the cloth as she ripped it over her head and threw it out the door, once the beads where parted a wave of smoke bursted through the threshold making her cough violently.

"Didn't like the cloths honey?" came the voice of Amelia. It sounded different though, slightly slurred and more laid back. Syra frowned before poking her head out of the beads, getting a huge whiff of the smoke. It was the same musky scent that she had originally detected in the shop when they first came in. Syra looked out into the main lobby to see the woman with a stick in her mouth which was burning. The smoke was coming off of the stick. Amelia looked way more laid back now then she did when they first came in. Syra coughed again before shaking her head.

"I didn't really like them..." she said softly as the red-head turned to look at her. Syra's eyes widened slightly when she saw that the older woman's pupils where completely dilated. "What is she smoking...?" Syra asked softly to herself as she retreated back into the beads and turned to the next outfit.

"_Well of course it's a drug..._"

"_Oh dear that's not good for you..._"

"_It's just smoke..._"

Syra ignored the voices as she put the next outfit on. It was dark blue with green fishnet. The pants hugged her waist well and didn't slip off when she jumped up and down. They flared out at the bottom but where easy to run in. The shirt she put on was blue with the fishnet. It was the only part of the outfit she didn't like. The shirt was like a halter that was split all the way down the front. The fishnet covered up the skin on her stomach and chest but it didn't feel right to her. She quickly took the cloths off and threw them out of the room as well.

After going through several more outfits Syra finally managed to come up with one. It was black with white fishnet coming her arms. The pants went down her legs and flared at the bottom but came back with bandages that she would wrap around her feet and ankles. The shirt was a halter that, unfortunately, showed most of the markings on her back as it was laced up from behind but it didn't show too much skin. Underneath the main fabric was fishnet that looked like flowers that crawled over her skin. Now that she looked closer at it she could see black threads mixing in with the white of the fishnet. It wasn't too much of a low-cut shirt, only enough to show a little bit of skin, the ties and sleeves came off of it as well to hold the shirt on her shoulders. Sighing, Syra walked out of the beads with the cloths on.

Once the two women in the front of the shop heard the beads jingle they looked up to see the younger girl. Konan smirked when she saw the cloths she had picked, it was perfect. Amelia clapped her hands together and made her way over to Syra, all though she seemed a bit tipsy.

"It's perfect honey! For being so small you can pull this off well. I like it!" Amelia started to mumble to herself as she looked around the shop before gathering a few more details. She threw a pair of black sandals at the girl, then a jacket that was black to cover up when it was night time. Once she finished throwing things at Syra the girl looked at the items in her arms.

"Thank you Ms. Amelia." Syra said politely.

"Oh no problem honey, now...would you like something to get rid of your stress?" she quickly pulled out a box from a drawer and opened it to show the girl. Inside where a bunch of green leaves that where dried. Syra paled slightly as she recognized what they where. A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of the shop.

"Thanks Amelia! We owe you!" Konan shouted over her shoulder before closing the door. "Stupid woman...who would give a child something like _that_?" Konan sighed before looking down at Syra. "You okay, Syra?" the younger nodded. Obviously she wasn't used to being offered such a plant.

"Well...we have to get you some weapons and scrolls so you can train tonight. Let's go." Konan said before leading Syra into another store.

~*~Break~*~

A couple hours later found Syra walking next to Konan back through the trees. On her right hip a pouch that held kunai and shuriken. On her hips was a pouch that had several scrolls in it, "_Just in case_", konan had said. On her back where to two things she wanted the most out of the weapons shop. Two chakaram, strapped to her back by a leather strap. She thought back to when she had seen them.

_Syra sighed as she walked next to Konan through the weapons shop. The older blue-haired woman was picking up different types of weapons and having Syra hold them. Apparently, the older knew what she was looking for since shortly after she would put them back and look at something else. Syra just followed Konan as they made their way through the different displays. Soon, Konan had found a kunai design that she thought fit the girl well._

"_These are perfect for you, they are just the right weight and size." Konan had muttered before looking at the shuriken. After having Syra hold several different types Konan decided that the regular design wouldn't work. So, soon Syra found herself being the owner of several triangle shaped shuriken along with five and six pointed stars. She held them in her hand and they seemed to fit perfectly._

"_Much better..." Konan said while picking up two pouches for the girl then heading to the store counter. Looking at the window Syra saw a weapon that really caught her interest._

_A display of chakram sat by the window, each one more beautiful then the last. But, one set really caught her eye. Walking up to the display Syra picked up the two that where medium sized. Eight prongs stood proudly above the main structure and branching off of each prong heading towards the middle where petal-shaped pieces of steel. Then, spanning through the diameter of the weapons was another piece of steel made to hold onto. Around the center was a ring that protected your hands. Picking them up Syra found that they fit into her small hands perfectly. She lifted one to her face and then swung it around, slicing through the air._

_Konan watched with interest as the girl swung the large weapon around her, making perfect arcs in the dusty air._

"_That girl can sure swing that thing." Came the gruff voice of the store owner, and old man missing an arm and several teeth. "I've never seen anyone who can swing one of those things so well. Wonder how she would do with the chains..." he said to himself. Konan turned to the man before nodding._

"_I'll take those as well along with anything needed with them. I've never used a chakram before." Konan said, frowning while watching Syra. The old man nodded and left to look through the back room, a few seconds later he came out with two leather straps and a set of chains._

"_Once she gets more advanced put these on." he said while handing Konan the chains. The blue haired woman nodded before paying for the weapons and making her way over to Syra. The schizophrenic had stopped swinging the circular weapons and looked up at the taller girl._

"_Take these and put them on." Konan had said before throwing the pouches and leather straps at Syra. She frowned before quickly strapping the pouches around her hip and thigh, already finding that they where full. Looking at the straps she looked up at Konan._

"_Where do these go?" the albino asked while watching with big black eyes._

_Konan almost smiled before saying, "They go on your back, you can't keep those chakram on your hips now can you?" _

_Syra's eyes grew wide. "You mean...these are mine?" she asked before looking back down at the weapons in her hands._

"_Yeah, you seemed pretty comfortable with them. So, why not get a weapon you can fight with?" Konan asked, shrugging before helping Syra put the straps on then hooking the chakram up to them. They where in an easy and accessible place so she could grab them when needed._

"_Thank you, Konan." Syra said softly before hugging the older. Konan went stiff for a moment before a smile graced her face and she hugged the smaller back._

"_Your welcome." once the two females pulled away they made their way outside._

"Come on, we should get back so you can get some training in before the sun sets." Konan said before quickening her pace. Syra quickly followed and fell in step behind the older woman as they made their way back to the hideout.

~*~break~*~

About an hour later the two females had made their way into the maze that was the Akatsuki hideout. Konan had quickly branched off to go see Pain. Syra watched the blue-haired woman leave before setting off through the cold hallways. She shivered slightly as the cool air hit her exposed skin. Syra soon found herself in the threshold of a room she hadn't seen before.

It didn't have a door, so she could see in room from the hallway. Inside was a couch and several love seats. A few arm chairs where scattered around as well. A coffee table sat in the middle of the set up along with a T.V. which was on at the moment. Behind the couches was a setting with easels and a table with a chess set on it. A table that looked like a drafting table was situated in the back with a light hanging over it. The room was also currently occupied by many of the members of the organization lounging in the chairs. Hidan was leaning back against one of the couches, he feet on the table and arms around the back of the couch. Kakuzu was sitting on one of the love seats counting a bunch of money on the table. Kisame was sitting in one of the arm chairs while watching the T.V. with bored eyes while Itachi sat on one of the other arm chairs, legs crossed and reading a book. Deidara was sitting in the area with all the easels but with a lump of clay in his hands while Sasori was at the drafting table, a puppet resting on it's surface as he screwed some new bolts into the joints.

Hidan looked up when he saw movement and smirked, "Look, the fucking second Uchiha is here." he said before turning back to the television screen. All eyes turned to her and Syra shrunk back into the hall way.

"Hey, you look nice now. Not drowning in your cloths." Kisame said smirking as well before turning back to the T.V. like Hidan. Syra blushed before nodding.

"Thank you..." she said softly. Itachi motioned for the girl to come over, she hesitated but decided she couldn't hide from him forever.

"What are you doing you idiot?"

"You can't seriously think you can trust him?"

Syra ignored the voices and sat in the love seat next to Itachi's chair. The two sat in silence, everyone watched them for a minute before going back to what they where doing. Slowly, Syra started to loosen up around the older Uchiha and he seemed relieved.

"Syra, we should go train you now." Came a voice behind her, she turned to see Deidara standing up. Sasori was next to him with the puppet on his back. Syra nodded before turning to Itachi.

"Bye Itachi!" She called out before following Deidara and Sasori out the door.

Itachi watched his sister go before a small smile graced his face, but was gone the second it came, leaving nothing but the monotonous face he usually supported.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. LIke usual, i do not own anything in this story except Syra and the plot. I hope you continue with the next chapter!**  
**(P.S- I just wrote another one-shot! And I'm in the process of writing another. If you want to read it then please do and drop a comment. It's Yaoi...so if you don't like it don't read and don't flame 'cause you don't like.)**  
**Hope you guys have a great time reading!**

**~Panda is out, Peace!**

Chapter 7:


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that this chapter is a little late...but I was pretty busy. I don't have that much time...so I'm sjust going to updtate now. I hope you like this chapter and the song is at the bottom AN. Thank you!

O

* * *

Chapter 8:

Soon after leaving the "living room" Syra found herself in the training room with Deidara and Sasori again. Looking around she saw that there where several targets set up on the walls, each one with painted bulls eyes. She tilted her head to the side as Sasori led her into the center of the room.

"Alright," he started out, turning to look at the younger, "first we are going to start on your accuracy with shuriken." the red-head started before motioning to the targets. "Try to hit them."

Syra frowned before staring at one of the targets. It looked like an eye to her, she had an instant vision of an eye glaring at her and she screamed. Grabbing a shuriken out of her pouch on her thigh she threw it at the "eye". Not knowing how to throw it the metal triangle that she threw imbedded itself into the ground. Growling she snatched one of the chakram off her back and ran at the target. She just raised her weapon to slash through the wood when she was stopped. She tried to move but couldn't, she then looked over her shoulder.

Sasori was holding her in place with chakra strings and Deidara was trying not to laugh. The puppet master sighed as he forced the girl back to stand next to them.

"This is going to be harder then I thought..." he mumbled to himself before letting the albino go. She was about to go attack the target once again but Deidara wrapped his arms around hers so she couldn't move.

"Let go of me! I have to kill it!" she screamed glaring at the "eye" which was glaring right back. She stopped struggling and gave the target a look that could kill, her eyes narrowed and the black smoldering. Deidara laughed awkwardly as he held the crazy girl back. She blinked and the eye was gone. Almost instantly she calmed down enough so Deidara would let her go.

"What the heck was that about?" Deidara asked frowning as he looked at the target.

"It was glaring at me!" she shouted and pointed at it like a little kid. She stomped her foot like a ten year old and crossed her arms over her chest. "It deserved it!" she cried with a pout on her face.

Sasori and Deidara just gave each other side ways glaces before Sasori sighed.

"Syra, you can't go up to it and kill it. That's not the purpose. The purpose is to work on accuracy in throwing Kunai or shuriken. But, seeing as you can't even throw a shuriken I guess we are going to have to teach you the basics." the red-head sighed before pulling out his own shuriken. He positioned it in his fingers then threw it at the target. It hit the center with a thud. The albino had a brief vision of the eye screeching in pain and she smirked smugly at the target as the thought disappeared. "Get your shuriken out girl." Sasori said grumpily as he grabbed another one of his own. Syra nodded and quickly pulled out one of hers. So, for the next several minutes Syra watched as Sasori and Deidara threw an array of shuriken into different targets. She was trying to memorize the position of the wrist, the angle of the weapon, the slight tilt of the blade. Syra huffed softly when she finally realized that both of them had different ways to hold it. It was very frustrating for her.

"Just find a comfortable position and throw it, _un_." Deidara said while showing her again how to throw. Syra frowned as she positioned a six pointed star weapon in her hand. She stared at the target intensely, she was just waiting for it to make a move. She almost thought that it blinked at her and almost right after that she threw the weapon. It embedded itself in the ground below the target. Syra growled before picking out several more shuriken and one right after another threw them. At the end of her rampage which Deidara and Sasori just let go on, she had thrown at least twenty shuriken, only five had made the mark on the wood and very far from the bulls eye.

Deidara sighed and looked at Sasori who was shaking his head. _This is going to be harder then anyone of us thought__, un.__..._ the blonde thought to himself as he spoke to Syra. "Alright, go get your shuriken and we'll start again. Syra nodded and quickly ran forwards to get the little weapons.

"She's a though one to teach." Sasori said while watching her as she snarled at the target.

"Well...I guess that's what happens if your minds been corrupted, _un_." Deidara replied. "But, Leader thinks that we can train her so I guess there is a way." he sighed as she ran back to the pair.

"I want to kill it." Syra growled before turning to the target once again. Her eyes flashed bright scarlet but then right back to onyx.

Deidara suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the younger, Sasori just sighed.

"If you keep practicing then you can get close." Sasori said while shaking his head and pulling out his own shuriken once again. "Let's try again."

And so it went on for about two hours. Sasori and Deidara kept instructing the Uchiha as she listened intently and memorized her mistakes and did something different each time. By the end of two hours she was able to hit the target with Kunai and shuriken in a close group near the center. Soon they where able to move to the moving targets which she hit as well, not in as close of a grouping and not nearly as close to the center but it would still hurt.

By the end of the training session she was all out of her weapons and was dancing happily.

"I did it!" she cried out while jumping from foot to foot around Deidara who was laughing at her.

"Yeah, but can you fight with those big things on your back _un_?"Deidara asked while raising his eyebrow. Syra just giggled and pulled them off her back and held them in front of her, protecting her body with the spikes and intricate steel workings covering her chest while creating the perfect shield. Sasori raised an eyebrow at her. "Apparently you know how to use those, but how, may I ask?" the puppet asked as he stared at her impassively.

"Well...Master Anar used to have a pair that he had on the wall in his room. Once while I was cleaning with another girl from the sand she had pulled them down and used them. I asked her if she could teach me and she did! Every time we had to clean master Anar's room she taught me. Then of course he found out and chained me to the poll and I never saw her again...I think he terminated her...but it was one of the best things that happened to me there." she said while shrugging. Deidara had a look on his face that seemed slightly disturbed while Sasori had a frown plastered on his normally calm features. The two males glanced at each other before turning back to Syra who was running around the targets and grabbing all of her shuriken and kunai.

"So, what's next?" the girl asked while tilting her head slightly. Sasori just shook his head.

"I'm off, but if you two want to stay and train more then go ahead." Sasori remarked before heading to the door. Syra pouted slightly before smiling. Before the two boys knew what happened Syra had jumped Sasori and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you Sasori!" She cried before jumping away and turning her back to him and pulling out her chakram. Sasori blinked before muttering something under his breath about "stupid girls..." and then quickly disappeared out the door. Deidara watched as his partner left then turned back to the younger girl who was swinging the two chakram in her hands. They arched through the air and the steel glinted deadly in the light. The doors opened once again and the two occupants of the training room turned to see the other Uchiha walk in. Seeing Deidara he froze and narrowed his eyes at him. Deidara held up his hands in a surrendering gesture and a smirk covered his face. Itachi growled softly before turning to his sister.

"I would like to talk to Syra alone, if you don't mind." the black-haired youth said through gritted teeth.

Deidara shrugged. "Fine by me,_ yeah_." the blond made his way over to the traing room doors when a soft voice called out to him. Turning, the 19 year old saw Syra smiling at him. Her eyes where closed his how big the grin was and the corners of her eye where crinkled slightly.

"Thank you, Deidara~ I still have to give you your song yet though...later, perhaps?" she asked while opening her eyes to look at him, they where big and pouty, not a normal emotion that he had known her to show.

"Yeah, later _un_. Whenever you want." He said while chuckling lightly as her face brightened once again. He waved to her before leaving the room. His smirk that had grew on his features slowly slipped off of his lips as he thought of the girl. In his mind he wondered if she had always been so...erratic in everything she did. He wondered what she was like before the disease festered in her mind and corrupted it with personalities that didn't even belong to her. Sighing he shook his head and made his way to his room. Deciding to think on that matter some other time. He was currently in the process of creating a new type of explosion he called C0. Smirking he opened his door and walked inside.

~*~Break~*~

Syra watched as Deidara left the room, once the door clicked shut she turned to watch as her brother walked up to her.

"_Don't trust him..._"

"_Look what he did to your parents..._"

"_He's not your brother..._"

"_But he said he was sorry..._"

Syra chose to ignore the chattering in her mind and spoke to the elder.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" she asked while tilting her head to the side. Her innocent look was replaced with a slight tilt of her head.

"I want to see how well your training has been going." he said monotonously as he watched her expressions. He hid his smirk in the large collar of the Akatsuki cloak as he watched her face instantly light up.

"Okay!" she nodded her head vigorously before placing her chakram on her back and pulling out several shuriken. Syra quickly started to send the small weapons down the length of the room to embed into the old and worn wood she had been abusing earlier as well. With each satisfying "thunk" she felt her grin get wider and wider as she imagined Master Anar's head placed on one of the targets.

As the kunai hit the target in the center once again blood spattered the ground and the cold gray of the steel was dyed in the brilliant color. The ruby colored liquid splashed on the ground and created grotesque patterns on the stone walls behind the targets. She blinked and the beautiful color was gone, leaving in it's place the dull monotone that reminded of her brother. She froze, arm in mid-throw of the triangular weapon in her hand. Her eyes where wide and her face was twisted into an unknown emotion.

"Syra...?" Itachi asked softly, he slowly made his way up to the younger girl. He made his was in front of her carefully to see her face, as he moved he was able to pry the shuriken out of her hand which fell limply by her side a moment later. "Syra." Itachi repeated, trying to get her to answer. She seemed completely unresponsive as he observed her eyes. The once black irises where now the crimson that he knew so well. The tomoe where swirling around the pupil sluggishly then they would speed up then go back to spinning slowly. His frown deepened as he lifted one of his cold hands and placed it on her cheek. "Syra." he said with a little more force. No response. Her eyes where wide now as where staring at something behind him. Turning his head he looked but only saw the training targets and the wall, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Syra, answer me." he called out to her once again as he watched her face. Her features where turning to those of horror and slowly her body shook before a gust of air was sucked into her mouth. The girls' body gave small spastic movements and she blinked rapidly, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheek. The red slowly died back into the black and a second later she realized Itachi was standing over her.

"Itachi...? What's wrong?" she asked the taller, her voice cracked slightly as she tilted her head. Itachi didn't say anything but just stared at her with impassive eyes. After a few seconds of silence between the two siblings the elder spoke.

"What did you see...?" he asked softly as he kept his hand on her cheek.

Syra was silent for a moment before lowering her gaze to the floor. "It wasn't pretty..." she whispered.

"Tell me, you can't keep all of this bottled up. Your condition will only get worse...we have to take you to the doctors soon to get some medicine." he said softly as he moved his hand to rest in her hair. It was soft now, as well as smooth.

"No...please...don't take them away!" Syra cried out while jerking her head up to looking into Itachi's eyes.

"_He can't be trusted..."_

"_He's just trying to get rid of us."_

"_Trust him Syra, he's your brother."_

"_He still loves you it seems...even though he said he killed the others..."_

Syra stiffened as she listened to the voices. "They comfort me...please..." she had tears filling her eyes but not falling over the lids.

"Don't worry, I won't take them away if you don't want them to go away." Itachi said quickly, trying to calm her down. He really didn't want to see her go into another fit. He gently shushed her as he gathered the younger into his arms.

Just withing a few days the cold exterior that he had built to protect his siblings came tumbling down as the middle child came back into his life. He couldn't believe that she had made such an impact on his life in such a short time.

Syra pulled away after a second to look up at him, her black eyes boring into his crimson. He gently reached a hand up to wipe away the remaining tears that had dripped down then touched the forming scars on her neck.

"Will you tell me what you saw?" The eldest Uchiha asked softly, his deep voice low.

Syra looked down before looking back up at her brother. "It was dark...and there was a lot of blood. Master Anar was there and...it was cold." she whispered softly. Itachi listened patiently as she took a deep breath and continued. "They where there...Kaito and Tsuki. Along with Sen, Bambi and Bubbly...and others...there where others. One's name was...Raul and Chi...then there where two others that looked like Miki and Misu but they had bright orange hair. They where protecting me from Master Anar...he had a gun. He was shouting then...a young boy was running in front of me. Anar lifted the gun and...and..." Syra couldn't finish as more tears fell from her eyes.

Itachi gathered her into another hug and held her close as her small frame was wracked with sobs.

"That man is no longer your master. You are a free girl now. He wont get to you." he said gently to her as he rubbed circles into her back. His eyes had lost the crimson color and where the same onyx as hers. Syra looked up at him and gave him a watery smile.

"_Shhhh..."_

"_Everything is alright Syra..."_

"_Shhhh..."_

New voices resounded in her head causing her to frown and look over her shoulder. She then looked over to the target, the blood that once splattered the wall in it's rich color was no longer there, now faded into the recesses of her dark mind.

"Itachi...I want to see Konoha..." she said softly as she walked over to the target and grabbed her shuriken and kunai. When she turned to look at him again he was stiff, all of the past emotions where now gone and his eyes where flashing crimson once again.

"Why would you want to go back to that place?" he asked darkly as he watched her walk up close to him.

"Well...I want to see Miki and Misu again...and Kren and Rimi...along with Sasuke. Or did he leave the village?" she asked while tucking the weapons into her pouch.

Itachi was quiet for a moment. "You know, since I killed the clan Sasuke has been set on killing me." Itachi said softly, ignoring her question.

"I figured that..." she turned away. "But who said you had to be there when I see him? I just want to see how my younger brother is doing." she said with a smile as she turned her head to look at the older.

Itachi didn't answer. He didn't want her to go into the village alone since she was with a bunch of S-Ranked criminals and now could very well be classified as a criminal as well.

"But...before we go I want you to teach me how to use sharingan," her voice broke through his thoughts and he stared at her in disbelief.

"It's not something I can teach you." he told her while watching as she walked over to a wall and touched it.

"At least teach me about it. Tell me what it does and how to activate it. Then I will teach myself as I train." she told him as she turned to the older once again. "Before we go I must learn chakra control, and I want to work on my jutsus. Zetsu said he would help me in the morning." She said while smiling at him. She looked so innocent, but Itachi knew better. Her eyes had seen horrors that no one of that age should have to face. She witnessed her friends being sold like pieces of property and some being shot for trying to escape. She wasn't naive, she knew what the world faced and she was ready.

He watched her for a minute before sighing. "Maybe, I'll see if Leader will let you out on a mission once he thinks you have progressed enough." he said his tone growing dark and even.

Syra frowned before smiling brightly.

"Thank you Itachi!" she cried out before running up to him and attacking him in a great hug. He smirked as she let go and waved at him before bolting out of the training room. He watched her go as the doors swung shut.

"This is going to become very interesting." he said softly to himself as he followed her out of the doors swiftly, leaving the room empty.

~*~Break~*~

Syra hummed a bright tune that had been engraved in her head. It sounded bright, but had a morbid meaning behind the happy notes. The lyrics pulsed through her head, sung by one of the new voices.

"_Moshimo kimi ni mimi ga attara kono uta wo kikasete agerareru no ni_

_Moshimo kimi ni kokoro ga attara kono suki de tsutsunde agerareru no ni_

_Nee_

_Kirai ni narunara boku wo koroshite_

_Kimi ni aisarenai boku nanka iranai_

_Doko ni mo inai inai baa_"

She was practically skipping when she ran into Kisame. He raised an eyebrow as he saw how happy she was.

"What got you all up in spirits?" He asked as they stopped in the hallway to talk for a moment.

"Well...I can hit a target now...and I don't know. Something is just telling me to be happy!" she giggled before she started to hum once again bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Now both of Kisame's eyebrows where raised as he studied her. She was a very strange girl, the Akatsuki would never be boring that's for sure. His face broke out into a smirk.

"Well then, go be happy elsewhere." he grunted before walking away. Syra smiled after him and waved before continuing on her merry way. She kept humming, when she soon found herself outside in the sun.

The bright orange globe was starting to set, sending shadows across the ground. The day birds where falling asleep and now the forest was alive with the sound of crickets and mourning doves. A bat swooped overhead making her jump slightly as it flew close to her head. The air had a comfortable warmth to it and it was slightly humid giving the air a nice smell. Syra giggled as she twirled in the sunlight, her hair catching the colors and reflecting them up through the strands.

Soon her happiness sobered and she looked around to small area. An owl hooted out in the distance, calling out to it's friends. Something bright caught her eye as it contrasted with the darkening grass as the sun rapidly set, the light of the moon now casting a white glow on the ground. She turned and stared at what was in her line of sight.

A beautiful set of orchids where growing on the tree a few feet away from her, the buds opening up as the dark filled the clearing. She watched in amazement as the soft petals opened to reveal fringed white surfaces. Small blue veins ran across the white scape of the blooms and the leaves glowed dark green. The flower reflected in the black fields in her eyes. Reaching out she touched one of the blossoms, they where just as soft as they looked.

"What are you doing out here this late at night?" Came a voice from behind her. Syra squealed and spun around to see Zetsu standing behind her. It had been the white side that had spoken to her.

"You scared me..." she breathed out while putting a hand over her heart.

"Well, I am terribly sorry for that but it spiked my curiosity on why a young girl like you was out in the dark so late." He said while walking up next to her and standing at her side. He observed the same flowers that she was looking at.

"They seem to be night bloomers..." his black side spoke to her as he turned to face her.

"They are so pretty..." she whispered softly as she touched the green stem, it shuddered under her grasp before bouncing slightly when she took her hand away. She smiled as she turned to the vine right next to it; however, it wasn't blooming. She frowned before gently touching the green buds that rested against the bark on the tree and waited for the petals to show themselves...nothing.

"Why aren't these opening?" she asked Zetsu softly as she looked up at the much taller man. He looked at her for a second before turning to the buds she had pointed out.

"Those are these species exact opposite, they bloom during the day while these the night." the white side explained as she turned her face to them with wide eyes. He felt amusement bubble inside of him as he watched her child-like amusement with the flowers as she caressed one of the fragile buds. "You know, if you where to take a whole vine of them and course your chakra through them I'm sure you could get them to bloom all the time. Even if there was no light." the black side said while waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she turned to the older.

"Are you saying I can take a vine of both of these and put them in my room?" her eyes twinkled in the dim light provided by the moon.

His laugh was toneless as his white side smirked at her. "I'm sure you could figure out a way."

"You are pretty smart." with that said the split man walked off, leaving Syra to herself next to the tree. She watched Zetsu leave then turned back to the brother flowers.

"Let's see if this works..." she whispered to herself as she set onto the task of unwinding the vine from the tree, apologizing every time she ripped a root from the trunk. Soon she had a arm full of the blooming flowers wrapped around the appendage, then she started to unwind the brother flower.

A few minutes later she had two snakes of flowers climbing up her arms as she ran back into the head quarters. She passed the small kitchen and could hear the faint voices of a few stragglers who had yet to go to bed. Syra quickly jogged through the hallways to her room, on her way she passed Itachi and Kisame who where conversing quietly in front of Itachi's room.

"Good night Itachi! Good night Kisame!" she cried out as she bolted passed them and into her room. The two watched her door for a second before Itachi just sighed and continued talking to Kisame in hushed tones.

Syra looked around her room before looking up at the ceiling, it was boring there, she wanted to see if this worked. She gently unwrapped the vines from her arms and laid them carefully on her bed, treating them as if they where a new born child. Gently lifting the buds that had yet to bloom she stood on her chair and pressed them up against the stone in the ceiling. She frowned for a second before directing the long green vine to a crack that she saw.

"Lets see if this works..." she whispered to herself before starting to transfer chakra into the vine. With a slight slithering noise the roots started to crawl across the ceiling and more buds blossomed onto the new thickening tendril. She smiled as more roots sunk into cracks of the ceiling, but in a way as to not cause any more damage to the stone. Letting go she admired her handiwork as she looked at the little green buds across her ceiling. Quickly she turned to the already blossomed vine and repeated the exact same process. Once done she placed a hand on one of the unopened buds and let a small flow of chakra run through. The green protective coating peeled open then and revealed bright purple flowers, frayed at the ends like the other night time bloomers. Yellow veins accented the purple and they seemed to glow in the light.

She stared at the sibling flowers before a Cheshire cat grin spread across her face.

"Look! They're beautiful!" she cried to herself as she stared at the vines that seemed to glitter.

"_They are very pretty."_

"_You should give one to Deidara..."_

"_So fragile..."_

Syra's eyes sparkled with the child-like gleam that once adorned her face as she stripped from her new cloths that still smelled slightly like the smoke of that shop. She let her hair fall down as she took it out of it's style and the beads and feathers followed quickly after. She pulled on a robe that Konan had given her and tied it around her naked body, the cold fabric brushing against old and new scars.

Yawning she made her way to her bed and collapsed on the mattress and curled up under the sheets, staring at her garden growing on the ceiling. The petals seemed luminescent in the darkness, the purple and yellow contrasting with the white and blue.

_I'll have to show Deidara and Itachi tomorrow...and tell Zetsu as he was the one who told me to try it..._ she thought to herself as she yawned, moisture gathering in her eyes. Slowly her mind started to go blank as she stared up at the little flowering stars. Pale flesh curtains dropped around her eyes, blocking out the light and allowing her to drift into a state of peaceful slumber.

"_Good night...Syra"_

* * *

A/N: SO, this chapter is a little late...sory... The song was sin and punishment mby miku hatsune...and I hope to see you next time. Toodles!

~Panda is out, Peace!


End file.
